Fire Meets Gasoline
by whor3able
Summary: As soon as his eyes fell on her he knew he was doomed. Just like Daenys the Dreamer knew for a fact that the doom of Valyria was to happen, Rhaegar Targaryen knew that Seraphina Fireborn will be his. Like his ancestors before him, he took what he wanted with fire and blood. Consequences be damned. Rhaegar/Oc
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_"Men need to objectify and conquer. They see what they want to see. Women, however, can see into the soul of a person."_

 _— Rickard Stark to Seraphina Stark_

 _x_

Chapter One

 _Prologue_

* * *

" _I am going to rip his throat out."_ Lyanna hissed, her grey eyes hard as the icicles that hung from the trees outside.

A small smirk appeared on the female's face as she watched Robert Baratheon drink his weight, and making a complete fool out of himself and Lyanna Stark - his betroth and her older sister.

"He may be a brute." She muttered softly, for Lyanna's ears only. "But he isn't bad on the eyes, sister."

Lyanna hissed and shook her head. "You are incorrigible." She grumbled before plopping down besides her, stealing her cup of ale.

The dark-haired beauty laughed before nudging her sister. "Lya, you don't even like him in the first place, why are you so upset?" She asked curiously. Lyanna was usually never phased by much, it took a lot to make her mad, and making her mad was just not smart. She may be short but she had the temperament of the dire-wolf that graced their family banners.

"Sera, he's insulting me." She growled, her eyes taking in Robert's actions with distate clear in her eyes.

Seraphina's eyes flickered over to where Robert Baratheon stood, he was an extremely handsome man. He was tall and well muscled, his hair was a nice dark brown that complimented his bright blue eyes that were currently covered in mirth as he laughed joyfully at whatever Clarysse Bolton mumbled off about. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and her head tilted to the side like a curious pup, a look she got a lot when she was deep in thought.

Robert's eyes flickered around, looking around for someone - no doubt, when his eyes landed on her. His eyes widened slightly, and a smile tugged on his lips before his eyes flickered besides her where Lyanna stood, his smile wavered slightly until he looked back in Clarysse Bolton's way.

"You are not paying him much attention, so he's taking matters into his own hands and trying to catch your attention, Lyanna." Seraphina explained. "Just not in a very smart way." She added on sheepishly.

The eldest she-wolf sighed before shrugging. "I don't want to marry, father knew this, but the first thing he did was marry me off. You would be a better wife." She mumbled softly.

Sera shrugged before taking her cup back from Lyanna. "You are his first born, and his blood. It makes sense to marry you off to a good family." She explained before finishing off her ale.

Lyanna frowned. "You are his blood too, you are as much as his daughter as I am." She argued.

Filling up her cup once more, she took another long sip. "Correct but I will forever be seen as a bastard, and the fact that my mother was a high born lady does not change anything. Your father and my mother never married and by default I am still a bastard. Most houses wouldn't want a bastard marrying in the family. No matter how high up in the ladder I may be compared to some."

"Still, you are beautiful, healthy, and a way for other families to not only have access to House Stark but House Velaryon as well. You may be a bastard but that doesn't change the fact that father still receives marriage proposals over you."

Sera shrugged again before drinking even more. Her eyes drifted around, boredom clear on her face. "I suppose." She said dissmissing the topic, which frustrated Lyanna to no end. Sera didn't like talking about her problems, she has always kept them to herself. Before Lyanna could complain, her brother made his way over to them.

"Sisters! Lya and Sera! How are you this beautiful night?!" Brandon exclaimed joyfully, a wide drunk smirk on his pale face.

Brandon Stark, age twenty and the heir of Winterfell. He was the biggest ladies man to grace Winterfell and he loved the attention he received. Sera smiled up at her brother and stood up, hugging him. He laughed joyfully and hugged his youngest sister tighter, lifting her off the floor effortlessly.

" _Sera, Sera,_ oh how I've missed you." He sung out in her ear, and rather loudly as well because Lyanna heard him from her seat and she rolled her eyes. Brandon and Sera have always been close, and despite the age gap of five, the two were glued at the hip , but she wasn't offended, its always been Brandon and Sera, just like its always been Ned and Lyanna.

Separating, Sera shoved him playfully, but the man was built like a tree and didn't move an inch despite how drunk he was. "You saw me in the morning, Bran." She said, rolled her indigo colored eyes. Sera was born with eyes that changed colors, in the cold they would be Stark grey, but in warm weather her eyes would turn a shade of dark purple, a color exclusive to those with the blood of the dragons. _Valyrians_.

Brandon grabbed her hands before she put them down and pulled her closer, and allowed himself to rest a bit of his weight on her delicate frame. "It's still been too long." He mumbled, his sharp eyes glaring at any man that he caught staring at his sister inappropriately.

"What am I chopped liver?" Lyanna huffed, standing up from her seat and glaring playfully at her eldest brother.

He laughed loudly, catching the attention of mostly everyone in the room before they went back to what they were doing. "Oh shut it. I won't even touch you, wouldn't want your soon to be husband to get jealous." He teased, a chortle left him when he saw the glare on her face appear.

"I'm going off with Ned, you can choke." She hissed lowly before stomping off in the direction of Eddard Stark - most commonly known as Ned, in the Stark household.

Giggling softly, she pushed Brandon, and on his will, he took a seat, not before bringing his sister down besides him. He rested his head on her shoulder, and took a deep breath in, taking in her smell. She smelt like the cold wind, and the roses that she liked attending too. During the winter, the only flowers that seemed to grow were the blue roses that she loved, but her favorite were the red roses, but they grew in the south mostly.

She nudged him, catching his attention. Looking up, he cocked a curious eyebrow. She motioned over to Lyanna, who sat besides Ned, the two of them paired up together, just like they were, as they gossip like older woman. "Don't tease, Lyanna so much. She's not very happy with the rumors she's hearing about her betroth."

Brandon played with her long pale fingers as he met her gaze head on. "What rumors? The one about him having a bastard in the Vale?" He asked carelessly, flinching slightly when he saw her glare at him hard.

" _Yes_." She snapped. "She doesn't feel comfortable having a future husband who might not have just _her_ warming his bed." She pulled away from him.

He stared at her hard, and she kept her glare on her face, soon he sighed before pulling her closer. "I'm sorry." He whispered, her glared subsided. "I'll lay off the jokes." He said after.

"Good." She said simply.

Brandon sighed, he was quickly sobering up with the way Sera was acting. The girl was just like Lyanna and him, hot-tempered, maybe even more. She was sensitive about a lot of topics, and despite her being close to Brandon, she hasn't completely opened up to him. She didn't talk about the things that troubled her. She'd rather pry others and ask them how they felt instead of talking about the things that bothered her, she didn't have to push much, she knew she was beautiful and used her beauty as an advantage.

Trying to get Seraphina to talk about her feelings was hard, and it required a lot of patience, paitence that he really didn't have but this was his sister. He would move mountains for her if he could. "Are you excited about traveling to Harrenhal?" Brandon asked curiously, trying to change the subject.

She shrugged. "I suppose I am, I haven't seen my uncle in a while and I told he's going. This is the first time in fifteen years that he has willingly left Driftmark, and for a tourney at that." She explained, reaching over and grabbing a chicken drumstick, and taking a small bite out of it before handing it over to Brandon, who ate it in three bites. "Its rather odd, I'm assuming Jacaerys convinced him."

"Really? So its safe to assume that Jace will be coming along as well?" Brandon asked, still chewing his food causing her to scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"I'm not sure, my uncle hasn't explained fully, he only wanted to know if I was going for certain." She explained, biting back a smile when Brandon stuck his tongue out, food still in mouth. As disgusting as it was, it was funny seeing Brandon be playful, he rarely was. "He would have to leave Vaelena in Driftmark though."

"I do hope so, Jacaerys is a wonderful lad." He explained, swallowing the rest of his food.

"He is" She murmured, a small grin on her face as she thought of the rest of her family, the family of her mother.

Leaning against her brother, her eyes flickered around, her gaze immediately being drawn to Ned, who was laughing loudly with Robert Baratheon. Lyanna Stark watched her brother and his best friend interact with narrowed eyes, she still remained seated besides Ned. Hearing the laughter of her other brother, she found Benjen Stark, who sat besides a blushing Laerra Mormont. Benjen had a mischievous smirk on his face as he reached over and played with a strand of her brown hair. Sera chuckled as she watched the the youngest Stark male, he no doubt has been hanging around Brandon too much.

Benjen may be older than her by a year but he was still had an air of innocence that Brandon definitely didn't have.

Brandon followed his sisters gaze and grinned wolfishly as he saw his youngest brother flirt his way into Laerra Mormont's skirts. "Atta' boy." He praised lowly, his grin widened when he saw Sera smile slightly before rolling her eyes.

"You Stark men are just _incorrigible_." She said, a playful glint in her eyes, her anger gone - for now.

The eldest wolf laughed and wrapped his arms around his sister, his chin resting on top of her shoulder, his shoulder length hair brushing over her face lightly causing her to scrunch her nose up slightly. " _That we are_." He murmured against her ear.

Her breath hitched slightly, and unnoticeably, she kicked him under the table which did nothing but make him smirk. "You're an arse." She grumbled and all he did was chuckle lowly.

" _Seraphina_."

Both Brandon and herself looked up quickly, meeting the eyes of their father, Rickard Stark. His sharp grey eyes stared at her intently before motioning her over. Untangling herself from her brother, she walked over to her father and followed him as they left the great hall, where all of their Bannerman feasted before they all headed off to Harrenhal the next day.

She said nothing as she followed her father upstairs and into his study. Closing the door behind her, she met the intimidating gaze that belong to the head wolf of House Stark. Letting a soft sigh out, she walked over and took a seat in front of him, she kept her sharp eyes connecting with his. They stared at each other intently before he sighed softly and his gaze softened considerably.

"Did you know that I wasn't going to allow you to go to the Tourney with your siblings?" He asked softly.

Swallowing, she cocked a curious eyebrow. "Why was that?"

He shrugged before letting his posture go, and now sat almost lazily in his chair. "Selfishness? I don't know. You are my last born, my child, _my blood_. Brandon is about to marry the Tully girl soon, and Lyanna will soon marry Robert Baratheon. Benjen has been talking to me about potentially joining the nights watch, and you know how stubborn that boy can be." The two shared a soft small regarding Benjen. "And I'm currently in talks of having Eddard marry Lord Ryswell daughter."

At that, she bit back a smart remark, Lord Ryswell's daughter, Barbrey is the same woman who's maidenhead, Brandon took. It was rather ironic, but it worked.

"Being in the south, you would catch a lot of attention, and I simply don't want to lose my youngest pup." He said lastly, his grey eyes turned a sad shade of blue.

"You won't lose you." She explained, her eyes saddened. "I'm a bastard, I will never marry, nobody will want to marry a bastard."

He sighed. "You would be surprised how many proposal I've received." He murmured thoughtfully, but she heard him. "You are more than a bastard, Sera. You are the daughter of Vaella Velaryon, a powerful house that holds strong connections with the Royal family. You may not have my name, but you have my blood, Seraphina Fireborn."

She loved her father with all her heart, but they have never had a heart to heart like they were having. Her father had to keep a stern exterior, and rarely showed his children true affection. Rickard Stark never treated his children terribly, but he let them do things that most parents wouldn't as a way to show that he loved and supported each and every one of them. The boys never really got punished because all of them except for Benjen have been fostered in other homes.

Brandon in Barrowtown with Lord Dustin, and Ned in the Eyrie with Lord Arryn.

Lyanna and Sera were given the chance to practice how to wield a sword, something the two girls have always wanted to do. At age ten, she was given the chance to leave Winterfell and head over to Driftmark to meet her mothers family, where there she learned how to use an arrow while riding a horse. Rickard Stark didn't show emotions but he gave his children opportunities that most parents wouldnt.

Looking away, she blinked away tears that accumulated in her eyes, her hatred for showing emotion quickly taking a hold of her before something in the fire caught her attention. Blinking away her tears, she stood up and slowly walked over to the big fire place. The fire roared as it devoured the logs beneath it, but it was the glimmering eggs that caught her attentions.

"I know what this is." She whispered to herself.

Rickard stood up and walked over to his youngest, he placed a hand on her shoulder as the two stared into the flames, their eyes remained glued onto the three dragon eggs in the fire.

"You know why you were given the name Fireborn, instead of Snow?" Rickard asked, but before she could respond, he continued. "I met your mother in Kings landing for Prince Rhaegar's tenth name day. She came in for House Velaryon instead of your uncle because he refused to leave Driftmark unattended. As soon as I met her she was all I wanted and all I could think about." He sighed softly, he reached over and grabbed a couple of strands that frame her face and rubbed it between his fingers.

Letting go of her dark hair, beautiful pale blonde hair reappeared where he was just rubbing. Sera may look almost full Stark but she wasn't exactly, she was a perfect mixture of a Stark and a Velaryon. She had dark hair but she had two pieces of white blonde hair that framed her face, the same blonde that only Valyrian's have. Instead of embracing it, every single day she would have her hand maidens cover the pale strands that frame her face black, matching the rest of her hair. As a child she was bullied for it, to a point where she became self-conscious about it. So from the age of five she hid her hair, she hated being called 'half-breed', or dragon scum.

The Northerners weren't the biggest fans of the Targaryen's and for generation, Velaryon's have married into the Targaryen line multiple times in the past. Velaryon's had Targaryen blood in them just like Targaryen's had Velaryon blood in them. The name didn't change much, the Northerners views Sera as a Targaryen, overlooking the fact that she was a Stark as well. She didn't want to bring shame upon the Stark name, so she decided to hide her hair, something that her family hated. Princess Elaena Targaryen also had the same issue with her hair, she had the typical white blonde hair but in the middle of her hair she had a bright golden streak but for her they viewed it as her crowning beauty, but for Seraphina is was viewed as a stain.

Rickard looked at his dark colored fingers, Sera following his gaze with a frown on her face.

"Of course your mother and I could never be for I was already married, but we remained in contact. Fifteen years ago, I finally gained the courage to take her up on her offer and I traveled to Driftmark, and you were conceived soon after." He looked back into the flames and she followed. "I couldn't just leave her, so I stayed, I had to see what you would look like. I knew I couldn't bare it if I couldn't see you once." He paused. "You were born a month before you were suppose to, the pregnancy drove her crazy and she did the unthinkable."

* * *

 _A scream escaped the white haired woman as she held her stomach in pain. Her lilac colored eyes flickered around wildly as she saw images fly through her head at a rapid pace, things only she could see._

 _"Burn them, burn them." She murmured quietly to herself, she ignored the screams of her handmaidens as they tried to enter the only room that wasn't destroyed completely durning the civil war known as the Dance of Dragons. High Tide still stood tall and proud, but most of it was destroy by the dragonfire that came from Vhagar - Aemond Targaryen's dragon._

 _Another screamed ripped through her throat. "Leave! Leave! You will burn here!" She screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks._

 _"Vaella!" Roared out Lucerys, the current Lord of The Tides and Master of Driftmark, and her oldest and only brother._

 _She sobbed before shaking her head fiercely. "No! No! I can't do this." She cried as she waddled over to the wooden box that she had her handmaidens carry in. Falling down to the ground on her knees, with shaky hands she pried open the box, she stared with wide eyes at the three dragon eyes that have been given to House Velaryon years ago as a token for forgiveness after the fire of Summerhall claimed the lives of Lucerys and Vaella's parents._

 _"A...dragon must have three heads." She whispered._

 _And with trembling hands she grabbed each egg and placed them on the floor, surrounding her. And with a last sob, she grabbed her torch and dropped it on the ground and the floor soon went up in flames. A tortured scream left her system as fire consumed her, but the pain of childbirth hurt more._

 _"Vaella, no!" Rickard screamed, the sounds of slamming could be heard over the roaring of flames._

 _Her gown disintegrated and she was left nude, her body bent back almost unnaturally as she let screams of childbirth out. With the energy she didn't know she possessed, one last push, her baby slid out successfully but the sounds of her cries didn't follow. Sitting up quickly, she grabbed her blood covered baby and stared at her frantically, she ignored the amount of blood that was leaving her system, she ignored how tired and ill she felt._

 _Her purple eyes remained on her child who wouldn't cry. With baited breath she waited and suddenly her childs eyes flickered open and a pair of bright purple eyes connected with her dull ones. A small serene grin covered the newborns face before her eyes shut once again, and she fell into a sleep._

 _A relieved sob escaped Vaella and she fell back to the ground, her grip tight on her child despite how quickly she was fading._

 _"I did my job." She mumbled softly as her eyes focused on nothing specifically. "I did. I hear it." She laughed softly. "Daenys." She whispered before her eyes fluttered shut and her soul left her body._

 _Daenys rolled from her mothers arms, making a soft impact on the ground, as soon as she hit the ground, her eyes flickered open and wail tore through the childs mouth as her mother began to truly burn from the flames._

 _The only thing that survived that day was the child and the dragon eggs._

* * *

"The same thing that took her parents, took her." He sighed. "Lucerys thinks that Vaella was trying to bring the dragons back to life and decided to do it when you were coming. Your mother believed in prophecies and spoke very highly of you, of how you would be the reason why Dragons returned back into the skies. Sadly she died in vain, and the only thing that survived that day was you and those bloody eggs." He growled lowly, his eyes glaring at the eggs.

With wide eyes, Seraphina stepped forward and stared at the eggs. The first one that called out to her was a black egg with red and gold colored scales, next was a white colored egg with a blue reflection, the last one was a dark green colored one with a couple of bronze stripes on it.

"I could never get rid of them, and for a while as a babe - as the Targaryen's did, I placed all three in your crib. It was the only way you slept through the night." He explained.

"And what happened after?" She asked quickly.

"I took them away from you and hid them, I was scared they would make you go crazy. It made the former king, Aegon V Targaryen go crazy and it made your mother go crazy. I didn't want that to happen to you."

A shuddered sigh left Sera. "Why are you telling me this?" She whispered, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"Because, this is you, these are things that made you. You are a wolf, but you are also a dragon, and I understand that I must give you space to spread your wings and fly. You have lived with us, but you haven't really been you. You cannot continue hiding. I'm afraid that keeping you here will stop your growth. You are meant for more than just Winterfell. Your personality, your presence, and your beauty is too big to remain just here. I cannot give you my name, nor a full place in my court but I can give you this. I can give you the privilege to marry whoever the hell you want. You are a dragon and a wolf, no man can ever tell you how to live or what to do, so I won't do the same.

Slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle a cry, she turned around and stared at her father with wide eyes that were turning a soft lilac. It took him back to when she was a child and she would run in his study, biting back tears because the kids would tease her endlessly. He sighed softly and brought her in for a warm hug, and she returned it even harder.

"You are my father, I will never forget the first I have ever loved." Sera said, pushing back and meeting her father's gaze. "And why are you talking as though I'm leaving forever? I'm just going a Tourney, who says I'll find a potential husband in the matter of _ten_ days? I'm not easily enamored, father."

Rickard smiled sadly. "You never know what the gods have in store for you." He said simply, ending that topic before he nodding over to the eggs. "The eggs are yours, they always have been. You may do with them as you like. You have grown up to be a very smart woman, and I know you will not do something that others have done before, _unsuccessfully_. Thread carefully with whom finds out you carry them. People would kill to have one dragon egg in their hands, imagine three." He said sternly.

"Of course." Sera said simply, before looking over to the eggs after.

Exhaling, she walked over to the fire place, her heart beating hard and fast in her chest as she got closer to them. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination but she felt compelled to grab the, hold them, _be_ with them. It saddened her immensely that they would never hatch, the ages have turned them to stone but they remain beautiful, and that was the reality of that. Holding her breath, she reached down, her hands shaking as she neared closer to the fire that she was born in, behind her, her father watched with worry. Exhaling fast, she went for it and reached down, grabbing the first egg that grabbed her attention, she lifted it up from the flames.

A laugh of disbelief escaped her as she stared at her hands, they were fine, she was fine. She wasn't in pain. Suddenly she was filled with wonder, and she placed the egg that was in her hands back in the fire, slowly this time. The fire licked at her but never injured her, it just felt like a very warm hug. She giggled almost childishly and for once she looked the age of one and five.

With a look of melancholy present, he watched his youngest play with the fire, a thought in mind.

" _Fire cannot kill a dragon_."


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

_She is as beautiful as the moon, and as bright as it, but make no mistake. Like the moon, a part of her is hidden._

 _x_

Chapter two

 _the journey_

* * *

" _Sera!_ "

Seraphina Fireborn rolled her eyes in Brandon's direction before gripping the reins, her horse named _Fury_ , slowed down to the point where she rode besides Lyanna, who watched her youngest sister with mirth in her eyes. Sighing a little more dramatically, she smiled innocently when Brandon turned around, a glare already set on his face. She winked playfully before reaching into her satchel and throwing him an apple than he barely caught in time.

"You should eat, brother!" She called out, her mischievous tone caught the attention of her two older brothers and her soon to be brother-in-law's attention. "You're not you when your hungry." She said playfully, before tightening her legs on her horses waist, giving him the go to run off in a full sprint.

Brandon growled lowly before grudgingly biting the red apple that was given to him, sparking the laughter of his siblings and Robert Baratheon. He rolled his eyes before looking forward, watching Sera ride her horse happily, a big smile on her face, attracting the attention of many men from his party, including his soon to be brothers as well.

She was a sight for sore eyes.

The bastard girl rode her lovely horse, that, if he were drunk he would of surely thought that she was riding a bloody cow. The horse had the coloring of a cow but it definitely didn't have the speed of one. It was as if the horse and her were one, she could pass off as being one of those people that were half human and half horses that he read about in his studies once.

Another impressing factor concerning the Stark girls were their resilience. Instead of riding in the carriage like most of the girls from North houses did, for weeks as their brothers rode, they rode as well, sitting tall and proud alongside their brothers.

Riding back to her siblings, she took her spot besides Benjen and Robert, since they rode in order. Brandon rode up front, sitting tall and proud as his furs enveloped him, he had a stern face, not an ounce of laughter found in his sharp eyes. He looked the part of being heir of Winterfell in a stride. Besides him rode Ned, his face set in a amused grin as he looked over to the side, watching the way Sera threw Lyanna a playful look to which Lyanna laughed and stuck her tongue at her. Lyanna was next, then Benjen and Sera was last. Robert sat next to her to symbolize his soon to be involvement with the family. He was to be family.

Laughing to herself, she turned over to Robert and flashed him a grin, a way to make him feel involved and it did just that. Robert gave her a wide grin, his cheeks rosey from amusement.

Seraphina Fireborn was an exotic little thing, unlike any other woman he has ever seen. He remembered meeting her as a child when he was came to Winterfell with his father and mother to set up the whole arrangement between the Lyanna and himself. She was taller than her older sister, and still was till this day, but she was lanky and boyish in frame, her face was beautiful enough though.

Now though, the Stark's highborn bastard sister has grown into her frame beautifully and it was hard to ignore. The girl was of age one and five but carried herself in a very mature way. She was taller than her sister but shorter than Benjen - the youngest male Stark.

She was shapely built, her blue tunic clung to her figure, showing off her small waist. Her black riding pants clung to her wide hips nicely. She wore a fur coat just like her sister did, but rarely did she have it on for she overheated quickly. She would be chastised by Ned, Brandon, or even Lyanna, when they caught her in just her tunic. They feared she would get sick but her response would simply be 'i'm warm blooded.' And she would defiantly ride off, not too far, before she returned back, joining them once again.

A wild wolf always returned back to its pack.

She had a pair of wide grey eyes that changed color, he was sure of it. In Winterfell he was sure they were Stark grey, but as they got closer to the South - where the weather got a little warmer, her eyes turned into a pair of soft lilac eyes. Her dark eye lashes framed her eyes nicely, it amplified her stare, making it feel like it pierced right through you. The young pup had a pair of plump pink lips that were always curled up in a small smile or mischievous grin, showing off her joyful dimples that appeared on both cheeks. Unlike her opinionated older sister, she didn't speak much, and he doubted it was because the girl was shy, she just didn't have much to say and was more of an quiet observer compared to her other siblings.

In that sense she resembled Ned.

"Our young pup grows bored!" Lyanna called out playfully over to Sera, who rolled her lilac eyes again.

Lyanna - his betrothed was a spirited woman with the blood of the wolf running through her veins. She wasn't extremely beautiful like her youngest sister, but she had a wild beauty to her that Sera couldn't possibly replicate. Lyanna Stark held herself with pride. She was rather short and slim but she was strong. There was nothing delicate about her, except for maybe her size. She had long wavy brown hair that she let out freely, whipping around in the wind as she rode her black as night horse named, _Violet_. Her eyes were big and grey, and extremely expressive, if she were upset you would know.

She was dressed in a thick blue dress that she recently cut a slit through to make it comfortable as she rode her horse, it clung to her bust in a very flattering way. A fur coat graced her small frame, threatening to swallow her whole. Lyanna manage to pull off the Stark ' _long face'_ look, but once she smiled it brought life to her. When she was happy, her grey eyes would turn a warm shade and her pale cheeks would turn a nice rosey pink.

Robert Baratheon could grow to love his betrothed easily enough.

Lyanna sighed impatiently before turning over to Brandon. "Where are we now, Brandon?!" She bellowed out suddenly, causing Benjen to jump up slightly, Sera laughed at him.

Brandon rolled his eyes before looking down at his map. They were just entering High Heart, they would probably travel a little more further in before setting up camp. It was agreed before the North's journey South, that they would stop at High Heart and send a raven out to House Tully where they would send Lady Catelyn Tully, his betrothed, and Lady Lysa Tully, his soon to be sister by law. Then they would travel off to Harrenhal which was about a day away from High Heart.

"We are entering High Heart." He yelled over his shoulder, meant for Lyanna and his party to hear.

This pleased her and she went back to babbling to Ned, who listened to his sister patiently.

Robert sighed, a bored expression on his face as he half listened to whatever Bryant Cerwyn was saying, a close friend of the Starks. A giggle was heard coming besides him and his eyes flickered over to where Sera rode her horse, a grin on her face.

Paying his farewells for now to Lord Cerwyn, he galloped closer to Sera, who turned over, her grin still in place, causing him to smile.

"Please enlighten me with whatever it is that is making you laugh. I'm growing rather bored and restless." Robert said, a miserable look on his face.

Sera giggled again before shaking her head. "It's nothing, just my thoughts. Sorry I can't be much help." Her eyes then flickered over to his back where he had his mighty war hammer strapped. She couldn't seen the hammer part, just the leather handle. He followed her eyes and he grinned widely before reaching over and pulling it out and presenting it to her.

Her eyes widened and she inched a little closer.

"She's a beaut, isn't she?" He said proudly as he easily maneuvered his favorite war hammer.

It was rather long, longer than Robert's arm, the handle was covered in leather but made with steel, the iron head was thick and big with a curve and sharp spike coming from the other side. You could either get hit hard with the hammer or stabbed from its behind. It was mighty, and fit Robert perfectly.

He had a reputation of being extremely brutal in the battlefield, he strived in it.

"Rather nice, bulky but nice" She complimented, for she enjoyed a beautiful weapon when she saw one. "Fits you perfectly I would say."

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. "You are correct."

"I would like to think that I'm good with a bow and arrow," She said, chuckling lightly. "But I work better with close contact, daggers being my strongest point." She failed to mention the two Valyrian steeled daggers that rested inside her boots.

They were gifted to her by her Uncle Lucerys on her tenth birthday. They were the size of her forearm and seemed to fit the grasp of a woman, well they did for they once belonged to her late mother. The handle was encrusted with multiple sapphire crystals, giving it a beautiful look, but once you got down to the blade, it shone just as bright.

Beautiful, but deadly.

Since she was taught how to use them, she has carried them on her ever since. You can never be too safe.

Robert looked at the girl riding besides him with shock and little bit of awe. "Thats...wonderful. Excuse me but, I'm just rather surprised that your Lord Father has integrated lessons of battle into your Septa's lessons." Robert said, placing his mighty war hammer back into its place.

She looked at him with guarded eyes at first, expecting him to talk down on her for learning how to fight. Its not typical for girls to know how to battle, but she was pleasantly surprised by his reaction. He seemed almost proud.

Sera looked away from him, smiling to herself. "My father is a very good man, and he doesn't discriminate against us." She nodded over to Lyanna, who was engrossed in an argument with Brandon. "He doesn't care that we are woman, and that we have other important duties. He sees it as a way for us to protect ourselves without the need of having a man around." She drawled out.

"Lyanna and Sera can take care of themselves, but that doesn't mean that father doesn't send one of us to look after them. They're still too reckless to be let out alone, especially with each other." Piped up Benjen, who was listening in to their conversation.

Sera turned his way and glared at him. "Oh shut it. I am not _reckless_!" She snapped, her eyes playful, betraying her tone.

Benjen Stark cocked an eyebrow in her direction before snickering. "I disagree. Weren't you the one that decided to _stand_ on their horse as it ran when you were Twelve?"

At this Robert and Benjen laughed while Sera opened and closed her mouth, looking like an outraged fish. "I...you...UGH! We said we wouldn't talk about it anymore!" She cried out, her cheeks red as she glared in his direction.

Benjen shook his head, a smile on his face still. "I apologize, dearest sister." He said sarcastically, placing a hand on his chest as he bent his head down in a forgiving manner.

Rolling her eyes, she urged her horse a little fast so she rode a little far away from him. "Shut up." She said simply, sticking her chin up defiantly as she heard the chuckles come from Benjen and Robert.

The latter smiled in her direction, almost fondly before he also urged his horse faster, meeting up with the girl. Hearing the noises of hooves getting closer to her, she turned her head to the side, her eyes staring into his. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"I apologize, my lady. I should never laugh at a lady's embrasement." He said, genuinely thinking that the girl was upset.

Sera threw him a funny look before shaking her head to herself. He didn't know about the Starks antics, well, hers in general. It took more than a little teasing to piss her off. "Ah, no, it's fine." She shook her head again, a grin on her face. "Also, I'm not a lady, I'm a bastard, just call me, Seraphina, or Sera." She threw in.

He grinned in her direction before giving her a nod. "Only if you call me Robert." He stated.

She chuckled before giving him a nod. "You have yourself a deal," She turned her head in his direction, her eyes sparkling mischievously. " _Robert_."

Robert Baratheon laughed loudly at her antics, enjoying the girls presence. "We should spar once." He suggested, catching her attention. "I have to see if you're fully capable of taking care of yourself, as your soon to be brother by law." He threw in the last part hastily, when he saw her eyes narrow in his direction.

This caught the attention of Ned and Benjen, who was listening in on them almost boredly, the other two hotheads were still in the middle of their argument to notice. Sera laughed loudly before shaking her head in disbelief.

"So be it. I also have to see if you are capable of looking after my sister." She threw in sarcastically. "We'll use wooden swords of course, wouldn't want to cut up that pretty face." She teased.

Ned narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he watched Robert laugh his boisterous laugh before looking over at his sister with sparkling eyes, fondness in them. He knew Robert enough, he knew Robert more than Stannis or Renly ever could and he could see that the Lord of Storm's End was rather smitten with his younger sister, and he knew that he had to stop that now, before Robert's feelings became stronger and a problem presented itself.

"Oh but of course!" He agreed, and the two laughed.

"You better watch out Robert," Ned threw it, catching their attention. "She's a lethal little thing." He teased in her direction, and she reacted by maturely sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh that I don't doubt, Ned!" He laughed out.

* * *

Night has fallen but by then all of their camp has set up their tents and were probably in the middle of finishing dinner or going to bed.

Sera laid on her bed, a small frown on her face as she looked up, not really focusing her attention on anything. She looked down at the strands of hair that she was playing with and her frown deepened when she noticed how the black coloring tinting her white streaks was coming off. Looking at her hand she sighed before rubbing it off on her pants.

The flaps to her tent opened and her gaze flickered over, making eye contact with Lyanna and her's handmaiden, her name being Zhalia. She was an older woman in her mid sixties. She was wonderful and lively and the only handmaiden the two brought along for the trip. Their father wanted them to take their other handmaiden but it was too much to bring another, plus the girls didn't want their father to pay even more than he had too. Most of the time the girls could manage after themselves.

"Do you require help getting ready for bed?" Zhalia drawled out in a thick exotic accent as she walked over to Sera. She was one of the two woman that helped raise Lyanna and soon her. The girls were so similar in personality because of the woman who helped raise them. Zhalia had a fiery temper, extremely loyal, and would speak out of her place to give you advice that will help you in the long run. The woman truly cared about her girls.

She sat up and huffed and before she had a chance to change her mind, she spoke out. "Can you do me the favor of preparing a hot bath for me, Zhalia"

The woman cocked an curious eyebrow. "Shall I bring the dye then?" She asked.

Seraphina sighed heavily and shook her head reluctantly. "No, actually just get rid of all of it. I no longer need it." She said softly, and Zhalia gasped.

The woman was there since she was a babe and was well aware of her white blonde stripes. Zhalia has always told her that she shouldn't hide but she couldn't help herself, the words of children soon left her mind because she knew children were mean, they will always say mean things but it drilled a thought in her head that she hasn't been able to get out. She didn't want to disappoint her father more, she didn't want her father to hear the things she used to hear.

It was just best to hide, but since she heard the reassurance in his voice she felt fine, free, and _real_. It took a while to gather the courage but she was glad that she was going to do this. Even though she was still very reluctant about it, but she needed to do it now before her courage dwindled.

"Are you sure, Sera?" Zhalia asked, addressing her by her name. They were close enough to do so, the woman was practically a mother to her so she allowed the woman to address her by her full name when it was just them and her sister.

Looking up, her purple eyes met Zhalia's brown eyes, and the older woman can see the truth in her eyes. The struggle was there but she saw the truth, she nodded and walked out the tent, getting the bath ready for the girl.

Closing her eyes, she took a couple deep breaths before willing herself up. Gazing over at the fire place that they had roaring, she smiled softly before heading over to her luggage, her eyes seeking out a particular burgundy chest. Once she found it, she moved her bag off from the top before popping it open. Inside rested all of her birth mother's favorite day dresses, night gowns, and party gowns. In a box on the side rested her favorite jewelry that she would wear constantly. She gently reached over and grabbed the fragile glass box before opening it, she had about five pieces in the box, most of it solid gold. The first thing her eyes fell on was thin gold chain that had a heavy golden dragon dangling from it, a black diamond as an eye. Picking it up, she weighted it in her hand and let an impressed sound out.

It was heavy.

According to House Valaryon history, it is said that Valaena Velaryon was given this same dragon from Aerion Targaryen to signify her marrying into the dragon house. The two then continued on to have three children named Visenya, Aegon, and Rhaenys - _the conquerors_. Valaena was the first Velaryon to marry into the Targaryen family, she bore the three most significant figures in all of Westeros, and definitely wasn't the last Velaryon to marry into the Targaryen family.

The necklace is passed down to the first born Targaryen male to be given to their betrothed if they are from House Velaryon.

It was in Vaella's grasp last, before Jaehaerys Targaryen made his children Aerys II and Rhaella marry. King Aegon V - Aerys II late grandfather, decided to reconnect ties between the two houses. Aerys II gave the pendant to Vaella Velaryon but before they could marry, Jaehaerys called it off, stating that the child that Aerys and Rhaella would have could marry into House Velaryon for he wanted his children to marry.

Well according to rumors.

The two did not marry, but House Velaryon held no ill feelings for it was promised between King Aegon V and Monterys, Lord of The Tides, Master of Driftmark at that time, that whatever child Aerys and Rhaella procured would have ties with House Velaryon. This never happened since Lucerys married Vaelena - his youngest sister and had only one child name Jacaerys - a boy. The second pregnancy along with the death of her older sister took a toll on Vaelena, and she miscarriaged and since remained barren. Vaella only had Seraphina, who is a bastard, but not a lot of people know of her birth.

Her eyes soon flickered over to a golden seahorse, House Velaryon's sigil. They had a silver seahorse on sea green, their words being;

" _The old, the true, the brave._ " Murmured Sera softly before letting the necklace drop softly back in the box.

Her eyes then flickered over to the biggest piece in the box which was a big, black, necklace piece that had a dragon carved into it. Picking it up, she ran her fingers over it, the texture reminded her of glass. Black glass. A big golden ring with a dragon encircling the finger was also in the box, along with another big necklace. The pendant was made out of the same material the big necklace was made out of, but on the left side it was a fiery red which is said to be dragon fire capture in black glass.

Dragonglass being the only thing that can stand the fiery flames of a dragon, the only way you can mold anything out of Dragonglass is when its submerged in fiery flames.

Grabbing the ring, she looked at it intently before sliding it on her left hand on her pointer finger, where it fit perfectly. Smiling, she closed the box before placing it on the floor. Grabbing the dresses from the chest, she gently took it out until all she could see was the bottom of the chest where in the corner there was a string dangling, and if it were another it would look like a piece of fabric, but it was anything but that.

Pulling it, the false bottom gave, and inside rested the three dragon eggs that once belonged to her mother. Her face broke out into a wide, almost relieved smile before grabbing her favorite which was the black egg with a red reflection. Holding it, she swore she felt it heat up but disregarded that thought quickly, it was simply her hands warming it up.

Walking over to the fire which was far from where she kneeled, she gently placed the egg on top of the log. She kept her hands in the fire for a little longer, waiting for some kind of pain but still...nothing. Laughing soundlessly, she walked back over to the chest and grabbed the other egg, it was all white-silver with streaks of bright gold. It reminded her of Elaena Targaryen's egg that never hatched. She did her following steps and placed the egg beside the other one before returning back and grabbing the last one, a deep green egg with bronze flecks.

Placing the last egg, she watched them in the fire and the tightness that she didn't realize she had in her chest was relieved considerably. She had the urge to place the eggs in fire. They were fire made flesh, they deserved to be in a setting that they would love if they hatched.

Sera sighed before rearranging her things, but left the dresses out so she could easily enough place the three eggs back in the chest.

She was in the middle of untying her tunic when she heard the flaps to her tent shift. Turning around quickly, she was half way down, reaching towards her boot where her daggers where, when she saw Zhalia walk in, followed by four Stark men helping her carry in a metal tub with hot water from the look of it. Zhalia gave her a small smirk, causing her to stand up quickly, a hand over her mouth hiding a small grin from appearing on her lips.

The men gave Sera a nod, to which she nodded back politely. "Thank you." She said softly.

Zhalia gave them a sweet smile. " _Thank you_ so much for the help, boys." To which the four Stark older men, flushed slightly at the woman's look before stumbling out.

Seraphina scoffed playfully before rolling her eyes. "I thought I told you to stop being a little flirt, Zhalia." She chastised playfully.

For being an older woman, she was still beautiful, she looked younger than she was. Zhalia was a tall older woman, with beautiful chocolate skin that managed to glisten underneath the pale moonlight that Winterfell has to offer. She had a wonderful hourglass body that she usually covered with her dress. She had long black braids that went down, hitting the middle of her back. What made her very attractive was her beautiful hazel-green eyes that had a cat-like appearance. She was a beautiful older woman who was a good person, but also a woman capable of taking care of herself, Seraphina and Lyanna.

The ironic part about her though was how domesticated she was for Zhalia was a Dothraki woman once. Zhalia was once a Khalessi, her husband being the great Khal Zoratto, they had the biggest Khalasar in Dothraki history, having about 20,000 people, before Zoratto was challenged by Bharbo, and he won. Zoratto died in battle and their Khalasar went to him. Zhalia was given the option of being Bharbo's second wife or to go to Dosh Khaleen. She chose going to Dosh Khaleen, a place where widowed woman would go.

Zhalia was still living up to her promise, she was going to Dosh Khaleen, _eventually_.

Zhalia grinned in Sera's direction. "Oh stop it, if it weren't for me being a _little flirt_ , I wouldn't have been able to get you that boiling hot water that you enjoy." She said, a defiant eyebrow cocked in her direction.

Laughing, she proceeded to take her clothes off, and with Zhalia's help, she gently lowered herself into the tub. The boiling hot water caressing her sore bones, and a soft moan escaped her as soon as her whole body was submerged.

Zhalia took a seat on the bed as she watched one of two girls that she practically raised. Back in her old days, all she had were boys, never girls, so when she decided to go North, to see the world. Meeting the girls gave her a chance to feel as if Lyanna and Seraphina were her daughters, and taught them to be headstrong woman, and they were.

With curiosity, Zhalia watched her charge dip her head in the water all the way, so only her face was out. Running her fingers through her hair, she watched the girl struggle to get the temporary black dye out of her hair, and she stood up and walked over to her, slapping her hands away. Sera glared at her half-heartedly before letting her rub her hair clean.

Sitting up, Zhalia reached over for one of the jars of soap and dumped some on her hair. Closing her eyes, she sighed softly as she felt Zhalia run her long nails through her scalp as she cleaned her hair profoundly. The soft smell of crushed up winter roses reached her nostrils, and she felt nostalgic, and for once since their journey began, she missed home.

Moving her hair out of her face, she looked down at the water and watched as it tinted black from the coal that was used to color her hair black. A small smile appeared on her face.

She felt...like herself, like she wasn't hiding anymore. She felt... _good_.

Zhalia moved away, going over to her chests, grabbing a sleeping gown along with a thin rag to help dry her body off and her hair. Sera reached over and gathered all her hair before twirling it together, and stringing the excess water out. Looking down at the familiar two stripes of white that framed her face made her feel odd, but it wasn't unpleasant.

She stood up, and stepped out, Zhalia soon rubbed her down, drying her before helping her into her gown. The two walked over to her bed where she plopped down on her bed. Zhalia grabbed the rag she used to dry her body and used it to run it through her hair, drying it off slightly before she threw it to the side and began to comb through it, taking all of the knots out easily, she reached over for one of her homemade oils and dabbed some on her hand before running it through her hair evenly before she put it in a single braid that began from the crown of her head and made its way down.

Pleased, she let Zhalia leave and she was left alone...but not for long for Lyanna shoved the flap open and walked into the tent, a glare on her face.

The oldest Stark girl growled lowly to herself before looking up and looking at Seraphina and soon her expression was one of surprise when she noticed her hair.

"You hair," She started off, walking over towards her sister and taking a seat besides her.

She shrugged and flashed her a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I know."

Lyanna reached over and ran her fingers over her braided hair and she smiled softly, seeing the familiar white that always graced her hair. Lyanna didn't ask questions about her sisters sudden change, for she was happy to see her sister embracing herself.

"I love it." She announced, her smile still in place as she dropped her hand back onto her lap. "You best grow tough skin though, pup. The Southerners are a rather rude bunch."

To that, Sera grimaced before nodding. "I know, Maester Walys told me before I left. He said that southern woman are too comfortable to simply go gently, so they talk, _a lot._ " To this the two girls laughed.

"Aye, completely different to the girls in Driftmark I assume?" Lyanna asked, cocking a curious eyebrow.

"Yes, the girls in Driftmark don't care much, well I think. Nobody has the audacity to say anything rude to me, fearing my uncle's wrath." Sera murmured, her eyes occasionally flickering over to the fire.

Lyanna laid down on Sera's bed and sighed. "Well, if anyone says anything to you, they have me to deal with." She said, a sardonic grin on her face that caused Sera to roll her eyes.

"Oh yes, everyone fears the anger of a mother wolf when her pup is in danger." Said Brandon, from the opening of her tent, startling the girls.

Lyanna glared at him before plopping back down on the bed, while Sera glared at him half-heartedly before rolling her eyes at him.

"What if I was indecent?" She asked curiously, cocking a daring eyebrow.

Shrugging, he met his sister at the bed and plopped down besides Sera, placing Lyanna's feet on his lap. "I'll look. I've seen a woman's body before, theres nothing different." He said simply, causing Lyanna to slap his arm while Sera blushed slightly before shoving him.

"Oh shut up." She simply before letting herself fall back, laying on her back.

Brandon grinned down at Sera before patting Lyanna's leg, catching her attention. "Ned is looking for you at your tent." He said simply, and with a sigh, she sat up.

"If I have to hear another rant concerning Robert Baratheon, I'm going to shove a fork in my eye." She complained, getting off the bed, and fixing her dress.

Both Sera and Brandon grinned almost wolfishly in her direction.

"You do know that you have to grow to tolerate the lad, yes? He's to be your husband." Brandon said in Lyanna direction, and instead of reacting brashly, she smiled almost sadly.

"I know." She murmured, and she turned around and sauntered off, leaving behind a confused Brandon, and a sad Sera, who knew her sister way too well.

Turning around he cocked a question eyebrow. "Do I want to know?" He asked softly, laying besides Sera comfortably, who turned her body so she could face him.

She shook her head sadly, a small smile on her face. "Lady things." She said simply, to which he nodded.

Silence surrounded her tent before her loud giggles broke it when Brandon flashed her a mischievous grin and used his massive wolf hands to gripped her waist and place her on top of him, straddling him. Sitting on top of him, she grinned sweetly before slapping his chest, to which he used to his advantage and he grabbed her hands and intertwined them with his.

He grinned up at her happily, and she reciprocated. She yawned softly before looking down at him curiously. "Are you excited?" She asked softly.

Brandon frowned, confused before a look a realization came over his face. "Ah, yes. I _suppose_ I am." He drawled out, rolling his eyes.

"Hm." She let out thoughtfully, before getting off of him, choosing to lay next to him instead.

She laid on her side, facing Brandon, while Brandon changed his position so he was on his side as well, facing Sera. They would do this a lot when they were younger, whenever Brandon was bothered by anything or when she was upset. The two would get together, lay with one another and talk, and if they didn't want to talk then they didn't. They enjoy each other's company. Some say that the two have a bond that twins would have. Some also say that the two have a relationship much more closer than siblings should have.

People talk a lot in the North, but their father has always been quick to shut those rumors up.

"I heard Catelyn Tully is beautiful, known as the red beauty in Riverrun." She stated, speaking highly of his brothers betrothed, mostly to make him feel better about it.

Brandon and Catelyn's betrothal was set early but it wasn't _set_ in stone. Robert and Lyanna was set when they were very young, and with the help of Ned, it happened, their father approved of the union. Brandon has tried his best to avoid having a Tully marry into the Stark family, he preferred marrying Barbrey Ryswell instead of Catelyn but their father would not allow it, this was one thing he would not budge on, his ambitions too high to have his heir marry a northern woman.

The heir himself wasn't happy about it, and has been stuck in an angry haze since the announcement of their wedding date. Brandon was wild, and the full embodiment of their house's sigil. He was a wolf by heart, he hated settling, and he specifically _hated_ being told what to do.

"Also heard her youngest sister has bigger tits then her." He said, shrugging.

She glared at him before reaching over and pulling his hair, he yelped and smacked her hand away, a glare on his face. "Don't be _crude_." She snapped, her eyes blazing. "You better get used to calling Catelyn wife, or at least get to like her. You're stuck with her till the end of your days, so man up and stop acting like a child."

He continued glaring at her before rolling his eyes again and falling on his back. "I don't want to." He groaned, sounding more like a whine. "But I suppose, if I _have_ to, I will." He sighed, throwing her a mocking look.

"Good." She said simply. "Then she'll pop out cute little wolf babies that I will love and look after." She smiled sweetly in his direction, to which he frowned lightly.

"You'll by my side through it all." He said, he didn't ask, he _stated_ ,

"Of course." She murmured, smiling in his direction, sincerity in her eyes. "You're my best friend, my brother. And even if I marry, I'll still find my way back to you, and be there for you, always." She promised.

Brandon chuckled, and reached over, grabbing one of her hands and placing a kiss at her palm. "Father is too possessive to marry you off." He stated.

She shrugged, her smile still engraved on her face. "You are not wrong." Then a little mischievous look appeared on her face, causing him to shift around almost uncomfortably. "But, before we left, father gave me something that most fathers would never give to their children." She whispered quietly.

He watched her with wide eyes, taking in her features individually, causing his heart to fill up with fondness over her. "And that is?" He asked, also speaking lowly.

"He gave me the gift of choosing who I want to marry." She said, her eyes sparkling. "If I want to marry I can, if I don't I wont. If I want to marry a butchers boy then I will, the opportunities are endless." Seraphina explained quickly, with each word, her excitement grew.

Brandon smiled widely in her direction. "Well, you do know that whoever you do marry you have to present to all of us, and we all have to approve of this poor soul." He laughed loudly, when Sera shoved him again.

"Oh shut it! My future husband is going to love me," She boasted, a goofy little grin on her face. "And I _suppose_ he'll have to love all of you as well."

"Damn straight, and he'll also have to beat all of us, including Lyanna. We have to know if this man is capable of handling and taking care of our wildest wolf." He teased, poking her at her stomach, making her flinch away, a giggle escaping her pink lips.

"I can take care of myself." She stated proudly, tilting her chin up defiantly.

"You sure can, trained you myself." He also stated proudly.

"Keep feeding your ego and your head will blow up." Sera said, flicking her forehead, laughing loudly when he yelped. "You are a child in a mans body." She murmured fondly, gazing up at him.

Brandon sat up, and ran his fingers lightly over her head, following the white strands. "And you will forever be my littlest sister." He said softly. Leaning down, he gave her a peck on the forehead before getting off the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow, my love." And he walked out.

Sera sighed softly before standing up and walking over to her candle illuminating her side of the tent. Looking over to the fire place, a small smile appeared on her face before she used her thumb and pointer finger to snuff out the flame.

* * *

 **A/n:** I can't believe so many of you love the shipping between Rhaegar and a non-canon! I'm actually a fan of Rhaegar, the good and the bad so when I saw that there wasn't many stories regarding him, I decided to write a Rhaegar story that I would like to read.

So, to answer some questions that you had before and probably have now.

I also have this story up on Wattpad if you wanna check it out, the cast and everything is posted, and everything is under my named _Sassyscorpio_.

Seraphina's name is well, Seraphina, but her mother named her Daenys, but as you can see, only she really knew since she was the only one in the fire. Seraphina is a very southern name, but the meaning behind her name is _Fiery_ , so theres that. I'll touch upon that later on.

Robert and Sera. Not a thing, but sadly Robert has become smitten with the wrong Stark girl. Whatever could go wrong with that?

Keep reading to find out ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Somewhere I belong

_"Wind and words. Wind and words. We are only human, and **the gods have fashioned us for love**. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy."  
_

 _\- Aemon Targaryen_

 _x_

 _Chapter three  
Somewhere I belong_

* * *

 _High Heart – Three Days later_

It was still dark out when she made the decision to leave her tent. A shuddered breath left her small body as she shuffled around, her eyes wide as she looked around, hoping that she wasn't going to run into anybody. Looking around, she noticed all of the fires have died down, and no movement was detected which made absolute sense.

The sun was in the middle of rising, everyone was sleeping.

House Tully had sent a raven out approximately two days ago announcing that they will ride out to High Heart immediately. They were set to arrive today in the afternoon and then they will all ride out to Harrenhal, and by the grace of the gods, they should be there in about two days. It was exciting, their party was buzzing with excitement, well, _hidden_ excitement. Northmen aren't fans of showing emotion publicly.

With shaky hands, Seraphina made her way past the tents, making sure to be quiet and to the point, and as she passed their family's bannermen, the banners caught her attention and she used it as a mantra to calm her racing heart.

House Bolton – _flaying man, "Our blades are sharp."_

House Cerwyn – _black battle-axe, "Honed and ready."_

House Karstark – _a white sunburst, "The sun of winter."_

House Mormont – _a black bear, "Here we stand."_

The other eight houses loyal to House Stark couldn't make it, all of them having other affairs to attend too, which was fine by all of them. They couldn't leave the North too empty, plus, nobody wanted to deal with The Umber's, they were a hotheaded bunch.

Loud gasps escaped the poor girl as she pushed branches and bushes out of her way. She moved quick and fast, but her eyes were clouded, they weren't really there. Her mind told her where to go as she moved around, avoiding every little ditch on the floor that she couldn't have possibly seen or known about since the sun had yet to illuminate the whole forest, and she has never been to High Heart ever for her to know the in's and outs of it.

For a couple of minutes, she continued to walk until she reached a lovely clearing covered in flowers, most predominately – red roses. The flowers were everywhere and they circled the small pond that was perfectly placed in the middle of the clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a small woman. She was very short – a dwarf, and had long white hair that was touching the floor. She was pale and had red eyes. She had a gnarled black cane and she stared directly at her.

" _Daenys Fireborn_." She announced, and she wobbled over, getting closer to Sera.

"That's not my name." Seraphina said, her eyebrows furrowed as she met the older woman half way. "Who are you? Do you need help?"

The elderly woman grinned, showing her yellowed teeth, her red eyes flashing with amusement. "It is, it is your given name." She murmured quietly, for Sera ears. "A dragon and a wolf, a dangerous thing to be. The woman of ice and fire, the _forbidden fruit_." The woman drawled, taking small steps over to Sera, who felt like she could no longer move, her red eyes forcing her to stay in place.

" _Who_ are you?" Seraphina gritted out, glaring at the woman.

She grinned. "I am the ghost of High Heart." She said simply, and suddenly she lunged. She moved quicker than Sera thought an older woman of her stature ever could, the woman grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground, causing her to topple over her own two feet down to the floor. She took out a knife and nicked Sera's finger and before she could move back, she stuck her bloodied finger into her mouth.

Sera froze as she watched the woman lick the rest of her blood. The woman stared at her intently, the moving an inch before she smiled almost fondly. "You may ask me three things and I shall answer."

"Are you a fortune teller? I apologize but I don't have any money to give you." Seraphina snapped, moving away from the woman, staring at her in confusion.

"I am not, your debt has already been paid before you were even born." She said simply, her red eyes never flickering away from her wide lilac one.

Sera pursed her lips and ran ever question she's ever asked herself. She would entertain the woman that claimed to be the ghost of high heart. The _witch_ that Jenny of Oldstones brought with her to court.

"Alright," Sera drawled out softly. "Will I ever marry?" She asked, wincing slightly at such a selfish question.

The witch smiled. "You will marry three times." She said no more and said no less.

Sera frowned and stopped herself from speaking, she didn't want to waste any questions. "Will I have children?"

"You will have nine."

Sera's eye widened considerably. _By the gods..._

"One more question." The witch snapped, hurrying the girl.

"You said that Daenys is my given name, what do you mean by that?" Sera asked, a small frown on her face.

"It was what you were named, it is what your mother named you, and it is the last thing she uttered before she was engulfed in flames." She stated bluntly. "Your questions are up, Daenys Fireborn. Thank you for heeding my call." And she smiled wickedly.

" _What do you me–_ " and suddenly Sera's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body fell to the ground.

 _"Sera, Sera."_

 _Blinking almost owlishly, she turned over to where she heard her name being called from and froze. Her feet remained glued to the floor as she looked into the unfamiliar mans direction, and without her permission she felt her own heart jolt and speed up when she noticed that he was walking towards her._

 _He was...beautiful, but familiar almost. As he got closer, she could tell that from the short amount of space between them, he was taller than her. He stood straight and tall, confidence radiated from him in waves. He wore a night-black colored armor with a three headed dragon decorated in rubies that rested on his breastplate, his golden ringmail peeked under it all. In his hands, he held a black helm with three long dragons curling out from him, giving it a very intimating feel. When he wore it he probably looked menacing as his three dragons snarled in its opponent's way._

 _She felt a smile creep up on her lips as he soon came in contact with her. He smiled down at her, his dark purple eyes gleaming down at her with clear fondness that she's only seen on her siblings faces when directed to her, but this was different, his gaze made her feel something completely different compared to the look she got from her siblings. It was intimate. His long silver-gold hair rested on his shoulders as it fell down in waves, it was almost identical to her two pieces._

 _House Targaryen – three headed dragon, "Fire and blood."  
_

 _"I was waiting for you." Those words spilled out of her own mouth without her consent._

 _His smile only seem to widen, she heard the sound of something falling – his helm, she gathered – and he reached up, his long, elegant fingers grasped her face gently and tilted it up. She smiled at him sweetly, letting him handle her like puddy._

 _"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, love." He murmured, hunching down and brushing his nose against hers, causing her to laugh breathlessly. "I have something for you." He announced suddenly._

 _One of his hands left her face and reached back, but he didn't bring it forward, instead he smiled down at her mischievously. She narrowed her eyes suddenly when she noticed his demeanor change._

 _"What is it?" She asked reluctantly, as she studied him._

 _He laughed and moved away from her, his little look of mischief still on his face. "I'll show you," He started off softly, looking away from her for a second until he directed his look back her way. He looked at her almost innocently as he peered down at her through his dark eyelashes. "If you kiss me that is." He finished._

 _She giggled before walking over to him and throwing herself at him, another laugh escaped him, and with one arm, he wrapped it around her waist, catching her successfully. She threw her arms around his neck and held on to him, and with his arm holding her, he kept her flush to him. Standing on her tippy toes, she rubbed her nose against his again before doing exactly what he did – peer up at him through her eyelashes, very innocently at that._

 _"You don't have to bribe me." She mumbled, her eyes flickering back and forth from his eyes back down to his full plump lips._

 _"I'm aware." He said simply, his eyes glimmering with happiness. "I just like having a reason to kiss you." And as soon as he said that, he slyly swooped in and connected his lips against her willing ones._

 _She hummed happily and used one hand to grip his neck and the other to run through his hair. She deepened the kiss, and without her permission, he invaded her mouth pleasantly. Conquering her like his ancestors before him did, and all it managed to do was make her blood boil in a wonderful way._

 _He bit her lip softly before pulling back, her eyes flickered open slowly as she was brought back to the living when she felt an added weight on her head. He peered down at her with an unreadable look as he made sure that what he placed on her head wouldn't fall._

 _Stepping back, he smiled down at her. "Exquisite." He whispered._

 _Confused, she looked up but couldn't catch a glimpse of what was on her head, so she reached up and grabbed it. She ignored the man in front of her's protest, and once she brought it up to her eyes she froze up._

 _It was a crown of blue roses._

 _She held it in her hands with furrowed eyebrows as she recalled something that she was told about as a child._

 _Bael the Bard – a king beyond the wall, once climbed the wall and entered Winterfell under the name of Sygerrik of Skagos. He sang until midnight, impressing Lord Brandon Stark known as Brandon the Daughterless. Brandon then proceeded to ask him what he wanted as a reward for pleasing him, and he said "your most beautiful flower."_

 _Since winter roses were blooming, Brandon gave him one and the following morning the only maiden daughter of Brandon Stark was taken, and in her bed was the rose that Brandon gave to Bael. Brandon Stark searched high and low for Bael and his daughter and they never showed until one day she appeared._

 _With an infant in tow._

 _"..What?" She murmured, confused, when suddenly the man before her lunged._

 _He picked her up, and threw her over her shoulders, before reaching down and grabbing his helm. He placed it on his head before he effortlessly walked towards a...a dragon._

 _She used her hands to lift her upper body up and she turned her head. With wide eyes she was suddenly covered in darkness for a couple of minutes before she felt the Earth tremble, then it stopped. In front of her stood a large dragon, his wings folded as he used them as hands to walk over to them._

 _It was...massive. Its body bigger than the Great Keep in Winterfell, probably a little bigger at most. It was all green, and as the sun caught him, he turned a bronze color. His gold eyes bore into hers as a purr came from the dragon._

 _With purpose, he quickened his step until he stood right before the dragon. He pulled her off his shoulder but held her in front of his, his hands holding onto her shoulders. His eyes bore into hers._

 _"You are mines, Seraphina Fireborn, and I would kill any wolf, stag, or dragon that gets in our way." He said fiercely._

 _Her eyes remained wide, as she looked up at him and back over to the dragon, before looking back at him. She didn't know what to say._

 _"I..I...What?" She exclaimed, confused and scared._

 _His hands moved and he placed the crown of flowers back on her head before gently cupping her face. "Seraphina, you are my missing piece." He whispered, resting his forehead against herself. "You **complete** me." He growled lowly, once again claiming her lips._

 _And in the background, she heard the dragon behind her growl in approval._

* * *

"Sister," Called out Lyanna softly.

With a frown marring her long face, Lyanna walked over to Sera, who sat on her bed. Her hair was out of its braids and fell down in waves behind her back and her face. In her hands she held the bowl of chowder that was served today in the morning, it was mostly untouched, she noticed that Sera just kept playing with it, instead of eating.

She blinked a couple times before looking up at her, her eyes were dull, they weren't the usual illac eyes filled with happiness. Sera didn't look like she was _here_ , it looked like her mind was miles away. Lyanna gulped, Sera's stare making her uncomfortable.

"Are you unhappy with the food? Zhalia can go get you something else if you want." She said softly, not wanting to startle her.

Today in the morning, she was awaked by a frantic Zhalia. Zhalia went over to Sera's tent to wake her up for dinner, and then she was to make her way to Lyanna's tent. Zhalia entered Sera's tent to find her gone, she looked around in places that she has found her before like Brandon's tent, or Benjen's tent, and then hers. When she entered her tent and didn't find the girl, thats when she knew something wasn't right and woke Lyanna up quickly.

The two then proceeded to spent their whole morning along with a little bit of their afternoon searching for the girl. Lyanna _refused_ to tell her brothers before from the start they didn't want Seraphina to come along, they stated that she was too young and reckless to take along, the boy never admitted this to their sister, and they probably never would in fear of her temper. She wasn't going to allow her sister to prove them right. So the two searched, and search, and search, and finally when Zhalia herself was at her wits end and was willing to go to Brandon and tell him, she saw her _betrothed_ gallop in, sitting tall and pretty on his horse, with Sera in his arms.

He was going to take her to her brothers but she quickly stopped him in the forest and took her sister from him. It killed her ego to thank him but she did, she even gave him a peck on the bloody cheek, she was so relieved to see her sister.

Turns out Robert Baratheon was an early riser and enjoys taking multiple laps around with his horse – _Thorn_ , he said it built up stamina for a horse and its rider. He spent his whole morning and some of his afternoon off riding around, he was about thirty minutes away from their camp when he came across a clearing where he stopped and allowed his horse to feed and drink when he saw something– _someone_ , on the floor.

After days of not seeing her, since had been keeping himself preoccupied, there she laid. She laid on the ground limply, she didn't move, and for a second, it looked as if she were dead since her chest didn't move for a second, turns out she was just shallowly breathing.

She was a beauty, even when she slept.

A _sleeping beauty_.

She laid there peacefully, her face calm, her lips in a pout. Her dark eyelashes rested on her cheeks daintily like feather dusters. Her hair was sprawled out before her, giving her a dark halo with two white stripes that he has never seen before. That confused him but it seemed to fit the girl.

He woke the girl up gently, but she woke up in a scream. Her face was filled with terror and soon confusion when she noticed it was him that woke her up. He explained to her that he was just as confused to find her here and he then helped her up on his horse and took her back to their camp. He tried to pry information out of her but she barely spoke.

Robert was on his way to take her to her brothers when he ran into his lovely betrothed and their handmaiden. Lyanna looked flustered and afraid when he saw her but as soon as she looked up at him and found Sera in his hands, relief was clear on her face. It was clear that the girl was searching for her sister. He helped Sera down and gave her to her sister, when Lyanna unexpectedly hugged him.

This being the only time the two have ever held each other before. She blushed his way soon after before the three ran off, after Lyanna made Robert promise that he would speak a word about it to her brothers.

And now there they were. Surprisingly, they haven't had a visit from none of the brothers, they were probably too busy making sure that everyone was ready to go as soon as Catelyn and Lysa Tully arrived.

Well, thank the gods for that before Lyanna wouldn't have known what to say to them when they came in and saw that their sister was currently a shell of herself. And honestly, it frustrated her immensely.

"No thank you." Sera finally said, before her eyes flickered back down to her food.

Lyanna looked back and caught the eye of Zhalia, who watched the two girls with furrowed eyebrows. The woman had always been good at reading people and probably saw the conflict in her eyes when she suddenly gave her a nod. Lyanna let a loud huff out and she suddenly took a couple of steps towards Sera before ripping the bowl out of her hand, ready to give her a speech and everything when Sera reacted.

The sudden movement startled the girl and she flinched back from Lyanna. Her eyes fluttered wildly as she tried to grasp onto reality, her mind jumping from today to the dream she had, she tried to interpret it, understand it.

Yet, she couldn't. It just didn't make _sense_. Who was the man in her dream? A Targaryen that she knew from his armor, but the one she knew that was around her age – not really, was the Prince of Dragonstone who was around twenty-two years of age – he was younger than his King-father but he was also _married_ , and the father of two children. But she has never even seen this prince ever, and it's said that you dream about people you have seen and Seraphina knew for a fact that she has never even came in contact with the man.

So why him?

And the woman?

Sera looked down at the finger that was nicked by the dwarf's knife and saw nothing. Sera frowned.

The ghost of high heart? Why would she dream of her? And why would she dream that her name was something else?

What also didn't make sense was the fact that she slept walked from her tent, and thirty minutes away from it. Sera truthfully didn't remember leaving her tent, she remembers being in the forest with the woman.

But honestly, at this point, Sera just thought it was apart of her dream and nothing more. It was the only way she could get through the day, by lying to herself.

She could've died, she could of walked into a main road, been caught and raped. And I think that's what scared her the most, that's what had her mind reeling the most.

Sera sighed and let her head fall back, hitting the tent. She sighed again before gaining the courage to finally get out of bed, surprising Zhalia and Lyanna with how quick it took to shake her out of whatever she was in.

Looking at Lyanna mostly, she noticed her attire and rose a daring eyebrow her way. "Is that how you're going to meet your brother's betrothed?"

Lyanna almost flinched at the sound of her voice, but knocked herself out of that before shaking her head and smiling in Sera direction. "No. Are you going to wear _that_?" She asked, just as mockingly as she nodded down to her raggedy nightgown.

Putting up a front was what she was good at, so she flashed Lyanna a sarcastic smile before rolling her eyes. "Of course not." She sniggered, and with energy that Zhalia and Lyanna didn't know she had, she skipped over to her chest and opened it up.

Her eyes raked through it and grabbed the first dress that caught her attention, a dress that was very southern. Pulling it out, she laid it on her bed before facing the two women who were still in her tent, watching her in confusion and concern.

"Zhalia, you should go help Lyanna get ready." She stated, clearly excusing them out of her room.

Lyanna furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something when Zhalia grabbed her arm, she looked down at Lyanna and shook her head. _Let her be_. They did what they had to do, knock her out of whatever state she was in, not fully, but enough where she was presentable.

Zhalia knew the girl and knew that she would adjust by herself, she just needed quiet. For being so young, Seraphina carried a sense of maturity that most ladies her age didn't. She was hot-tempered like a dragon, and loyal like a wolf. Zhalia was sure that the girl – _woman_ , before her was the way she was because as a child all she did was read.

The girl enjoyed learning, and could spend hours reading without realizing that the day was turning into night. It was a good trait to have, reading made a person smart, but she missed out on a lot. Especially as a kid. Her childhood wasn't the absolute best, which is why the girl has become so silent, but very witty. She didn't grow up with her brothers, she barely remembers them as a kid for they were all sent to be fostered somewhere else.

It was just Lyanna and Seraphina in Winterfell. They were placed in the same studies, despite her status but because of her status she was treated differently. Lyanna and Zhalia could only be around her for so long, before she was forced to deal with the cruelty that came with her name.

Reading was an escape for the girl, but Zhalia couldn't let the girl do that anymore when she was of age of searching for potential suitors. A bastard she may be, but her beauty outshines her, and so does her personality. Tourneys were made out of passion, passion for fight, and passion for woman. Nothing like a tourney to make the blood boil and eyes wander. This was a perfect chance to conjure up potential suitors for the girl. A wolf she may be but she was a dragon too, and you can't keep a dragon in captivity for long.

Lyanna sighed but nodded.

"When I'm ready I'll come and meet you at your tent, then we'll head off to meet Brandon and await his _lady_ 's arrival." Lyanna said seriously, no room for argument, before letting herself get dragged out by Zhalia.

"Yes, _mother_." She said mockingly, rolling her eyes again.

And as soon as they stepped out, her facade dropped and she frowned. Before she was sucked into the darkness that she called her mind, the dress that she was about to wear caught her attention, and she couldn't be anymore grateful for its color.

" _Later_." She promised quietly to herself before she let her clothes drop.

* * *

Pleased with her appearance, she painted on her signature smile before stepping outside her tent.

She nodded at her family's guards and the two entered her room and grabbed her things before taking them to their family carriage. Word has gotten around that the Tully girls were only about ten minutes away and everyone was making sure everything was ready to go since as soon as they arrived they were set to ride off immediately if they wanted to arrive on time.

Standing outside her tent, she stood tall, with her back pin-straight, her chin was raised up as she smiled at anyone who passed by her politely. Her delicate swan neck adorned in a golden necklace with a palm sized seahorse on it, its sapphire eye catching the light.

Looking around, she hoped to see Lyanna come her way but she didn't catch a glimpse of her, and a small frown marred her face until she noticed Robert Baratheon walking.

Grabbing her dress, she ran over to him, very unlady like, but people expected this of her, did they not?

He soon noticed the bright green make his way to him and he looked her way. He felt his breath being knocked out of his chest as he saw the beautiful girl run over towards him. He felt himself freeze up in a way that he never had, he felt like a teenager, and this caused him to flustered up even more.

But his soon to be sister by law didn't notice this.

"My lord!" She called out, smiling up at him as she finally reached him.

" _Robert_ ," He emphasized, raising an eyebrow her way, reminding her of their deal.

She smiled sheepishly before nodded. " _Robert,_ " She corrected. "Is it alright if I walk with you?" She asked politely.

Robert Baratheon shook his head, a smile on his face, before offering her his arm, to which she took. The two walked together. "You look beautiful this afternoon, Sera." The complement felt foreign on his tongue, he usually never had to go as far as complementing woman, they came to him, and he knew deep in his heart this wasn't a polite and innocent gesture. He liked the girl, way more than he should. He was promised to another, the other being the girl's sister.

"Thank you. You look as dashing as ever, _my lord_." She teased, failing to see the way the Lord of Storm's End was looking at her.

He smiled down at her, taking in her form. She looked beautiful and strong, nothing compared to the girl he saw in the forest earlier that day. Her hair fell down in wild curls, two small braid that came from her face and went to the back of her head was what kept her wild hair out of her face, two white streaks framed her face, the color that graced his cousin-prince hair. A Valyrian feature, he was sure of.

She wore a sea-green dress, the color of her mother's banner. It was tight around her bust, the front v of the dress was almost provocative with the way it showed off a lot of cleavage. A white belt covered in diamonds was wrapped around her small waist, accentuating her womanly figure. The belt glimmered wildly in the sun, blinding you temporarily until you got a full glimpse of her. A slit was also on the dress, a slit that reached the middle of thigh, showing off her lightly tan skin.

She was just as pale as the Starks but she had a little tan to her, from her mother's side.

"I try." He joked.

They walked in silence, making their way over to where the Starks were meeting up when Sera decided to speak up.

"Um, I would like to thank you for earlier today." She started off, embarrassed that she was found in such a predicament. "I'm really grateful that you found me, who knows who could of found me." Sera said softly, her eyes getting that far away look.

"It's not problem, Sera. I'm glad I found you as well, safe and untouched." He said sincerely, before his face twisted up in confusion. "If I may ask, why were you so far from camp? And asleep at that." He asked rather reluctantly.

She sighed, her cheeks colored red in anger and embarrassment. "As a child, I would sleep walk a lot, I would be in my room and in the morning find myself asleep in the crypts. It scared the hell out of my father but I soon outgrew it," She frowned. "So I thought."

Robert frowned down at her, noticing how distraught the girl actually was. "It's not your fault." He said softly.

Her clear eyes flickered upward and connected with his, her gaze was direct as she studied him in a way that he has never been looked at by a women. Her expression was plain before a small closed smile graced her lips, lighting her features up. "I know. I wish I was in control about it though." She murmured softly before turning her head forward.

Before Robert had the chance to reply, he was interrupted.

" _Seraphina Fireborn! I am going to wring your little neck with my hands!_ " Hissed out Lyanna as she appeared before them, ignore Robert Baratheon completely.

The man himself couldn't help but clench his teeth angrily. Everytime he seemed to be in contact with Sera, it was one of her siblings that always whisked her away.

The two stopped before her, and despite his annoyance with his betrothed, he couldn't help but study her appearance. She didn't look as wild as she did during the trip, she looked like a true northern woman, a prideful northern woman.

She had two thick braids on top of her head, the braid started from the crown of her head and went all the way down her head. The rest of her hair was in waves. She dressed in a grey dress, a dull color compared to Seraphina's bright.

Her grey dress fell down in waves, a small white belt clenched at her waist, adding an allure to her boyish body. She had a wide neckline that showed off her small cleavage, a dainty chain with a snarling wolf rested teasingly over her cleavage, the piece belonging to her late mother.

Lyanna's gaze flickered over to him, and she bit her lip to stop her mouth from saying things she truly wanted to say. Instead, she gave him a fake smile before her hard gaze flickered over to where his arm connected with Sera's and her gaze hardened. He hid the roll of his eyes before separating from Sera, who thought nothing of it.

"My lord," Lyanna said tensely, her jaw set.

He gave her a sarcastic smile, but to others it just seemed charming, but Lyanna was good at picking up anyone's intent. "My lady," He nodded her way, she returned it before facing Sera, and quietly he made his escape.

"Look, I'm sorry! But you were taking a long time!" Sera cried out, a small grin on her face.

Lyanna rolled her eyes, before a small smile broke her hard as ice expression. "I didn't want to wear a dress, and I spent a good while arguing with Zhalia about it." She stated almost sheepishly.

Sera smiled, before rolling her eyes. "Oh course." And she met her sister halfway and grabbed her arm, and the two walked.

"You're dressed rather scandalously." Lyanna stated, waving her eyebrows suggestively in her direction, Sera laughed and bumped her with her hip.

"Oh shut up." She snickered, before her smile widen when she saw Brandon, Ned, Benjen, and Robert.

"You do know that I noticed the tense atmosphere surrounding the two of you?" Sera said, point her chin over to Robert.

Lyanna huffed and rolled her eyes. "And what of it?" She snapped.

"Lya, you are to marry him soon. You being a bitch towards him isn't going to stop that, it isn't going to stop the fact that you two _will_ marry." She said fiercely, and all Lyanna did was huff, but she listened. "I know you're not happy about it, I get that, but the more you continue being a bitch to him, the more unpleasant your time with him will be. And you are to spend the _rest_ of your life with him. Make it pleasant. You don't have to love him, but at least it'll make it bearable."

The girl besides her whined lowly, causing Sera to look down at her with a funny look. "He has disgraced my name already. He is a womanizer, anything with a cunt catches his attention. Is this the man that I have to marry? A man who doesn't care for my honor? A man who doesn't respect me?" Lyanna hissed.

Sera stopped them, and she turned Lyanna's way, a serious look upon her face. "You haven't done anything to make him respect you. Respect isn't just given, its earned. He can't care for your honor when he doesn't even know you. Get to know him, talk to him, try to make friends with him. He may be promiscuous but he's good, I like him." Sera admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"He likes you too from what I see." Lyanna murmured under her breath, and she quickly heard her.

"Excuse you." Sera snapped, glaring in Lyanna direction, and for a second the girl felt sheepish for saying what she said.

She vowed to never let a woman or a man ever get in between her and her siblings. Blood was stronger than feelings. Lyanna didn't like Robert, in fact she was sure that she loathed him. What she didn't like was Robert cozying up to _her_ sister. Anything that could possibly offend or hurt her sister was something to look out for. She was protective as hell over their littlest wolf, they never had a mother, nobody to help them during their night terrors when they had them as children.

All they had was each other as children, their brothers were gone, and it was just them. And even when they returned, they still had each other. Lyanna and Ned. Seraphina and Brandon. But boys will never understand girls, not fully. It was Lyanna's duty to protect her youngest sister, their _littlest_ wolf.

"It's not like that." Lyanna said, shaking her head. "Ah...can't you see the fondness he has for you?" Lyanna asked incredulously, noticing the look of confusion on her face.

"No, he's my friend." Seraphina said, shaking her head. "And that's all _he'll_ ever be." Sera snapped, ending the conversation.

With a scoff, Sera walked away from Lyanna, leaving Lyanna feeling a little guilty for saying what she did. Biting her lip, she watch her sister walk up to her brothers, Brandon smiled before picking her up, giving her a kiss on her cheek. Lyanna smiled softly before walking over to them.

 _Family above all._

* * *

House Stark stood united as ever as they watched the trout banners get closer and closer.

Brandon Stark stood tall and proud, his furs were discarded somewhere in his chest for it was too hot to be worn. He was dressed in a light black tunic that clung to his muscled arms, it hung loose from his abdomen but you can clearly see the muscle from afar. His pants was black as well and he wore black boots on his feet. His dark hair was pulled back from his face, showing off his newly shaven face. He stood with his legs apart and his hands clasped in front of his, on his pointer finger rested a snarling wolf ring. On his back he had their ancestral sword – ice, on his back.

He looked into the distance with a serious face, he didn't look welcoming at all. But Sera could tell that her brother was intrigued.

Besides him stood Ned in a grey tunic, with black pants. He had his hair down, but two pieces coming from the front were tied on the back of his head to keep his hair out of his face. His eyes were light and carefree, but he did not smile, he looked just as serious as his eldest brother. He stood a little shorter compared to Brandon.

Next stood Benjen, he didn't stand tall, his stance was completely different compared to his brothers. He stood lazily, his hand in the pocket of his black pants, he wore a black tunic as well but had it rolled up to his forearm. His hair fell down his chin lazily in waves, and his blue eyes looked on in the distance, a small amused grin on his face.

Then stood Lyanna, Seraphina, and Robert. Behind them stood House Bolton, House Cerwyn, House Karstark, and House Mormont.

And there they were. The two Tully woman came with ten guards protecting them, along with another man. He caught Lyanna's attention. He was rather small and short he had dark hair, along with a pointed beard on his chin. As he got closer, she could see that his eyes were a grey-green, unlike anything she's ever seen – on a person that is. As she kept looking at him the more he reminded her of a cat. _Mischievous_.

He was dressed in black, a dark cloak rested on his shoulders clasped by a silver mockingbird, he had a sword on him as well, a sword way too big for his stature, He rubbed Lyanna wrong for some reason. He wasn't to be trusted.

But she was confused as to who he was. He didn't look like Edmure Tully, and he definitely didn't look like Brynden Tully. So she assumed that he was Petyr Baelish – _littlefinger_ , he was Hoster Tully's ward.

House Tully stopped and two red haired girls got off their horses along with Petyr Baelish. The first one that Lyanna saw was the taller one. She was very pretty, she looked delicate like a flower. She was slender and high-breasted, she smiled timidly their way. Her auburn hair fell down in waves behind her, her blue eyes were framed by a pair of wispy eyelashes. When she smiled she looked young, her dimples appear giving her a look of innocence. _Lysa Tully_. What confused Lyanna the most was how old the girl looked. Wasn't she suppose to be the younger one?

Catelyn Stark was beautiful in a southern way, and way beautiful compared to her youngest sister. She was shorter compared to her sister, her body looked soft but nothing compared to Lysa. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun along with her bright red hair, brighter than Lysa's auburn one. Her hair was in waves, but most of it was put in a very southern hairstyle consisting of multiple braids. Her lips were thin, her bottom lip being bigger than her top giving her a pout. Her high cheekbones brought a whole new beauty to her face. She was beautiful, Lyanna would give her that, but she seemed delicate as well. But in Catelyn's defense, anyone that wasn't from the North seemed delicate to Lyanna.

The girls seemed amazed almost to see their camp, their eyes flickering over to Brandon Stark, over to Rickard Karstark, over to Jeor Mormont, over to Medger Cerwyn, and then over to Jon Umber – who came in the name of his father who currently cannot. They were the tallest men that came of nobility, Jon Umber being almost seven feet, with Rickard Karstark following closely behind. Northern men were taller than most men, so was their woman. They descended from the First men after all.

Brandon stepped forward and bowed slightly in the girls direction before standing up in full height. He smiled down at Lysa politely, his eyes taking in her frame quickly before flickering over to Catelyn, who blushed in his way.

"My ladies, I am pleased that you arrived her unscathed and safe. I am Brandon Stark of House Stark, my bannermen and I welcomed you." He said, and Sera watched him with pride.

Petyr Baelish took a step forward, catching Brandon's attention, he cocked a curious eyebrow his way, but Catelyn stepped forward, pushing Petyr Baelish to the side. She smiled almost smittenly at Brandon.

"My lord, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Catelyn Tully of House Tully, this is my youngest sister Lysa Tully, and this is Petyr Baelish, our fathers ward. I am pleased to see that your camp has made it safely to the South, say, how are you liking it so far?" She asked, her lips curling up in amusement.

Brandon laughed, along with some of their bannermen, Jon Umber's boisterous laugh catching Sera's attention as she turned her head back his way, watching giant of a man laugh. She caught his eye and he flirtingly winked her way, and she couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head before turning forward.

Jon Umber – also known as the Greatjon was a attractive man that stood at an impressive height of seven feet. He was heavily muscled and like most northmen, he loved battle and sex. He is one of the strongest men the North has, and he is considered an asset to have around. He's a proud man, who loves to drink. He is also the first man she has ever kissed, the brute stole her first kiss when she was ten and he was nine and ten. He also asked for her hand in marriage after she successfully won against him during a sword fight, not only gaining his respect but his affection. She liked Jon, she did, he was a good man, a good man who was actually a good singer, but...she could never marry him. Marrying him would be sealing her fate in the North, she will never be able to leave.

"Well, its bloody hot." Remarked Brandon, smiling down at Catelyn. "But I suppose I'll adjust for the remainder of my time here."

"Hope ye' ready for the cold, little one." Rickard Karstark said gruffly, speaking up.

Catelyn's eye flickered over his way and she smiled. "I think I'll manage, I can adapt." She said proud, not cowering down at the sight of an impressively built man.

Lyanna smiled lightly before Petyr Baelish, stepped forward, his hand on his sword. The closer he got the more she realized that he wasn't a man, he looked like one from afar, she could see the boyish youth in him, and the way he stared at Catelyn with love filled eyes. He looked like he could actually be five and ten, maybe six and ten if she really wanted to push it.

She watched him intently but he did nothing, he looked over to Brandon with clear disdain and Lyanna didn't like that.

"Great," Brandon said, smirking before he nodding over to where his siblings stood. "This is my brother Eddard Stark,"

Ned smiled at the girls before nodding at them politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." He said simply.

"This is my third brother Benjen Stark,"

Benjen smirked at the girls before sauntering over to them and taking their hands, kissing the top of their hands. Brandon smirked at his brother, Lyanna and Ned rolled their eyes, while Sera stifled a giggle. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet the both of you." He said softly, his smirk widen when he saw the blush on Lysa Tully's cheeks. He turned back around and stood with his family.

"And these are my sisters, Lyanna Stark," Lyanna didn't smiled at them, but she did nod their way politely. Catelyn looked her way and smiled, but her smile soon faded when she noticed that Lyanna Stark didn't smile at them. She looked like a serious woman. "And Seraphina Fireborn." Sera smiled politely at the girls.

Cately thought that the Stark bastard was beautiful, she's never seen a girl like her and for a second she was envious of her, but quickly wiped that from her mind when she saw the polite smile on her face. She was sweet and didn't seem aware of her beauty. Lysa looked at the girl curiously before turning her head to the side. _She was beautiful...for a bastard_ , thought Lysa.

"Hello," Both Lyanna and Seraphina said at the same time, sparking laughter in the crowd.

"And that's Robert Baratheon." And the Lord of Storm's End nodded politely at the girls, surprising Ned, because everything his friend did in regard to woman was always dramatic. He liked making an impression. Ned looked at Robert with narrowed eyes, until he notice Robert throw his sister a fond smile. The wrong sister at that. Clenching his jaw he turned forward, his thoughts still remaining on his friend.

Something would have to be done about that. Ned could tell that his friend was beginning to feel infatuated with his youngest sibling, and once Robert set his mind on something, there is no way to tear his apart from it. Unless you killed him that is.

* * *

A/n: I'm done with finals yall! I posted this a little too qucik and I havent had the chance to edit so just gimme a sec lol I didn't want to disappoint you!


	4. Chapter 4: The Wolf & The Dragon

_"Darling you're like hot water, relaxing but dangerous."_

 _x_

 _Chapter Four_

 _The wolf and the Dragon_

* * *

" _Seraphina!"_

Said woman sighed before turning her head to the side, her eyes lazily shifting over to face her handmaiden, and her sister. It seemed as thought she spent most of her days either getting reprimanded for something, or simply just being yelled at.

Lyanna turned her head to the side, effectively hiding her smile as she watched Seraphina actually act her age for once.

"Yes?" Seraphina drawled out slowly, as she defiantly faced Zhalia.

Their handmaiden was a Dothraki woman, who could probably kill the two girls in the blink of an eye. Its like owning a wolf – you can't, wolves aren't domesticated creatures, and neither are the Dothraki. She was an intimidating woman, and only Seraphina had the audacity to try her.

Lyanna wasn't raised by just Zhalia, she was raised alongside another handmaiden that she has that remained in Winterfell. In Seraphina's case, only Zhalia looked after her, well the majority of the time. Seraphina was a mini Zhalia, but she was just a little domesticated compared to the woman. Also, Seraphina was simply just a ballsy girl, who appeared to have no fears, and that was something Lyanna couldn't help but look up to her for.

Her sister has much more control over herself, and her expressions while Lyanna was easily triggered by anything, and for the life of her, she couldn't mask her expression. She was expression, just like Brandon and Benjen were, Ned is really good at hiding his emotions.

Zhalia narrowed her eyes at Sera. "Where is your head? Is something wrong? There better be because I would love to know why you are ignoring your lessons and me." She snapped angrily, her accent heavy and understandable.

Sera sighed again before turning around and facing her carriage window, a small frown on her face. Seraphina was feeling very off, she couldn't pinpoint what it was but she felt it enough where it was affecting her personality.

As much as she bloody tried, she couldn't push back the events that happened at High Heart, and that included the dream she had. For the last two days, she has been having the recurring dream, the same one with the man and the dragon, and something deep in her heart told her that it wasn't just a dream.

A forewarning perhaps?

It just wasn't possible though, the dragons were dead, they have been for centuries.

But she was just given three dragon eggs, the same three eggs that caused her mother to go insane and let herself burn. It just...it didn't flow, it didn't make sense to her.

As a lover of books, Seraphina has read countless of books, she adored to read, and the only thing that she can connect her dream to would be dragon dreams.

Daenys the Dreamer was a Targaryen with the blood of old Valyria, and as a maiden she was plagued with visions, visions that portrayed the doom of Valyria. Most dragon dreams involve dragons, and seem to plague those with the blood of old Valyria, families such as the Targaryen's, the Blackfyre's, and the Velayron's.

And then the thought of that just caused Seraphina to stress even _more_. The ghost of High Heart told her that she was named Daenys, and she has never heard that name ever be uttered. She was just in a constant state of thought after thought and she felt absolutely drained and insane.

"I'm fine. What is it again?" Seraphina muttered after being quiet for a while.

Zhalia huffed but let her be, not having the energy to scold the girl and possibly be heard by the people outside of the carriage.

" _Ven jin shieraki look zohhe she witness._ " Zhalia said fluently, her accent coming out a little more aggressive considering the fact that she was frustrated with her student.

Sera froze and her eyes glazed over as she tried to recall what the translation meant before it finally came to her. "...As the stars look down in witness." And she looked over at Zhalia for approval, who begrudgingly nodded.

"And how is that phrase used?" She asked, tilting her chin up as she looked at Sera, who for a second struggled to remember what it meant.

"It is used as a promise, to assure that your promise will be fulfilled and as you make your promise the stars look down and have acknowledged your words." Seraphina murmured.

Thoroughly impressed, Zhalia nodded Seraphina's way before looking outside, taking in the scenery.

Lyanna, who surprisingly sat quietly throughout all this, narrowed her eyes her sisters way. She knew Sera was still mad at her for her comment bak in High Heart, and because of the tension between the two sisters, the remainder of the trip has become rather...awkward. And it honestly made Lyanna uneasy.

Lyanna loved her siblings with all her heart, and despite her being closests to Ned, even Ned couldn't take Sera's place. The bond between sisters will always be stronger than between brothers because there is just so much to bond over, especially in the two girls case. They were both alike, the differences being minor, nothing too big to cause a rift between them.

Being the observant person she was, Lyanna couldn't help but watch the other pair of sisters that came along with them – Catelyn and Lysa Tully. The two sisters had the bond but it seemed to be a little stronger on Catelyn's side. To Lyanna it seemed as if Catelyn loved Lysa more than Lysa loved Catelyn. There was a sibling jealousy going on, but it seemed to come from Lysa than Catelyn.

Like the blood running through her veins, Lyanna was a tough woman who believed that the North should remain with the North. Brandon deserved a woman just as strong as him, and to Lyanna, Catelyn didn't seem to be the best wife for a Northerner. She was too soft, and as beautiful as she may be, she will get eaten alive in Winterfell.

Winterfell will force Catelyn to be the wife she's meant to be, and thats a fate Lyanna didn't wish on anybody.

Suddenly, the carriage the girls were in slowed down, and there was a knock on their doors. The carriage door opened, spilling in the morning sun rays and showing them their brother – Ned.

Ned smiled softly at Lyanna, who quickly gave him her best smile, before his eyes flickered over to Sera, who was too busy looking outside her carriage window, a slight frown on her face. Ned's smile wavered slightly seeing one of his sisters not feeling her best, especially the sister who's smile that made everyone else smile.

It was like seeing a pond with no water, or a fire pit with no fire. It wasn't right, and it didn't feel right.

"We're stopping. We're very close to Harrenhal, so if the two of you would like to get ready to look your best then so be it. We're setting up a tent for the two of you, and the Tully sisters." Ned said, giving Lyanna his hand, to help her down.

Unsurprisingly, she didn't take his hand, she passed by him, and playfully threw him a wink before getting off the carriage. Ned turned over to Sera, who was still looking outside, investing herself completely in her thoughts. Zhalia looked over at her and nudged her, catching her attention. Her eyes flickered around before connecting with Ned's, who was raising a questioning eyebrow.

Seraphina shook her head before accepting his hand, and letting him help her out the carriage.

Stepping out, she saw the the rest of their party has stopped in place. Most of them were talking, feeding their horses, or eating themselves. Taking a deep breath in, the smell of burning food assaulted her senses causing her to let a small happy sigh out, Sera enjoyed the smell of burning food, it was such a natural smell.

The two sisters followed their brother, as he led them over to the rest of their family. As they walked closer to their family tent, the more Lyanna could hear Brandon laugh. Their brother was anything but quiet after all.

One of the guards opened the flap to the ten, and the three Starks entered. Inside, Brandon sat besides Jon Umber and Robert Baratheon, the three, both holding a cup filled with ale no doubt, the three were sat together as they discussed whatever they were talking about. To the side sat Benjen with Catelyn, and Lysa, their ward nowhere to be found, causing Lyanna to narrow her eyes suspiciously.

Entering the tent, caught Brandon, Jon, Robert, and Lysa's attention. Lyanna smiled politely at everyone, while Sera gave everyone a polite nod, causing Brandon to narrow his eyes in her direction, quickly picking up that Seraphina wasn't at her happiest.

"Lyanna, Seraphina! I've missed you!" Brandon thundered out, standing up and walking to Lyanna first, and hugging her tightly, causing the girl to let a huff out, but the small on her face went nowhere.

Sera watched her siblings with a smile, and her smile soon widened when she saw her brothers eyes flicker to her and shine impossibly brighter. Brandon smirked at her before taking a couple steps her way and engulfing her small frame, and a couple of giggles left her body when his long hair tickled her neck.

"Get off you oaf." She complained playfully, pushing him away.

Moving back, Brandon smiled down at her before throwing an arm over her shoulders, keeping her besides him. Feeling a sense of calmness, Sera found herself reverting back to herself and forgetting everything that has been causing her stress.

"Listen here, we are about an hour away from Harrenhal, and I know how you women get about your looks," He threw a look at Sera and Lyanna, who both rolled their eyes, knowing that their brother was talking about them. "So get ready as quick as possible, and make sure you look your best, _Lyanna_."

The comment caused Sera to roll her eyes at her brother before shoving him. Lyanna glared at Brandon hotly, before shaking her head.

"I'll start looking my best, when you stop looking like a girl." Lyanna threw back, causing all the men in the room to laugh, not including Brandon, who glared at his now smirking sister.

"Funny." He threw at her, no doubt getting riled up already.

The two were like oil and water, they just couldn't coexist together.

"Alright," Sera finally cut in. "Lets go get ready, yeah?"

She looked over at Lyanna for the first time since Lyanna said that comment to her, and this caused Lyanna's eyes to widen slightly before smiling lightly at Sera. Seraphina looked over at the Tully sisters, and Catelyn smiled back at her before grabbing her sisters arm.

Nodding over at Jon Umber and Robert Baratheon, Sera looked over at Brandon.

"We'll try to be quick." She threw in, before following the girls out.

"Are you excited?" Catelyn threw in, a smile on her face as she made conversation with Sera, feeling most comfortable talking to her than Lyanna, since the wolf girl seemed as though she didn't like Catelyn at all.

Seraphina smiled over at Catelyn. "I'm very excited actually. I enjoy going to new places, and getting to see something else rather than Winterfell or Driftmark." Sera said, a smile on her face.

Lyanna watched her sibling carefully, she listened in on the conversation, and made sure that neither of the Tully sisters attempted to insult her sister in any shape or form.

"Oh yes! Brandon did mention that you visit Driftmark, how often do you go?" Catelyn asked, curiosity taking over.

Walking into the tent, the girls trunks were already in there, and all of them separated to look through, looking for their best dress.

"I travel to Driftmark almost every year, I usually spend the Fall and Winter in Winterfell, and the Spring and Summer in Driftmark." Seraphina threw out. "But it wasn't like that before, this arrangement has recently been made about three years ago between my Uncle and my father."

Lysa, also listening in to the conversation, couldn't help but speak up. "So that means that after the Tourney you are to leave with your Uncle, no?" She asked.

Sera couldn't help but smile slightly at the mere thought of being back with her Uncle and her cousins. "Yes actually."

What Sera failed to see was the frown on Lyanna's face at the thought of having to part with her sister. Since the arrangement between her father and Lucerys Velaryon had been made, it has made Lyanna's life just a little miserable. Parting with her sister always seemed to be hard, but for some reason this time around, it made her actually want to burst into tears at the mere thought of having to part with her sibling.

For some reason, this time it seemed, permanent. And Lyanna wasn't sure why she felt like this, maybe it was because now, Brandon was to get married after the Tourney and she was to get married this year. Lyanna felt like her family was falling apart but that wasn't the case, they were growing up and separating, and by the time Sera came back to Winterfell, Lyanna would be gone and living in Storms End with Robert, and _away_ from the North.

"Thats fantastic! But will you be missing Brandon and I's wedding?" Catelyn couldn't help but ask, after seeing how close Brandon and Sera were.

Sera turned around, facing Catelyn, who was helping Lysa into a green open back dress.

"Of course not, I'll definitely be leaving to come for Brandon's wedding and Lyanna's wedding. They'll only marry once, I can't miss that." Sera threw in, her smile widen, when she saw Catelyn smile widely.

"Good." The Tully girl threw in playfully before retying Lysa corset.

Lyanna, who listened to the whole conversation couldn't help but frown.

She really didn't want to marry, especially Robert. Looking over at Sera, who was busy rummaging through her stuff, Lyanna sighed softly.

Lyanna could never love Robert, and Robert could never love her, but he could probably love Sera, if he was given the chance...

* * *

 _Rhaegar Targaryen_

It took Harren the Black forty years to build Harrenhal. Harrenhal was meant to be a monument for himself, intending it to be the greatest castle all of Westeros have ever seen.

The castle has five huge towers and from the look of it, Harrenhal covers three times as much ground as Winterfell ever could and its buildings were much larger that they can scarcely be compared. However, much of Harrenhal has far gone into decay. According to the rumors, The Whent's only use the lower thirds of two of the five towers, letting the rest go to ruin, and many places in the castle have not been entered in decades. Bats infested the tops of some of the towers.

Out of the castle's five towers, the shortest is half as high as the tallest one in Winterfell, yet none of the towers are proper, being bent, lumped, and cracked from the melting of the stone during the burning of Harrenhal by Aegon and his sisters-wives dragons three centuries before. Their original names were lost with the death of Harren the Black.

The towers were name Tower of Dread, Widow's Tower, Wailing Tower, Tower of Ghosts, and Kingspyre Tower, where Harren the Black was roasted alive.

Rhaegar's eyes flickered over to the Gods eye, the largest lake in the Seven Kingdoms. It is rumored that during the age of heroes, the pact that ended the war of the first men and the children of the forest, happened in the Isle of Faces – the sacred island that was in the middle of the Gods eye. It is also the same place where Prince Aemond and Prince Daemon Targaryen fought to their deaths, and causing the deaths of their dragons, Vhagar and Ceraxes.

"... _At the end of the fight, Vhagar locked with Caraxes and they fell into the Gods Eye. While in freefall, even as Vhagar's claws opened up Caraxes's belly and used her teeth to tear off one of his wing-arms, Caraxes locked his teeth onto the larger dragon's throat and tore it out. Vhagar did not survive the force of the fall. Somehow, Caraxes managed to live long enough to pull himself out of the water and onto the shore, even though his entrails were falling out and one of his arms had been torn clean off. The dragon soon died in front of the walls of Harrenhal."_

Rhaegar could help but sigh softly in hidden disappointment.

The Dance of Dragons was unnecessary and stupid, and because of his Targaryen ancestors, the dragons were gone, for good. The Targaryen name just wasn't the same without the Dragons, they were Targaryen's – dragons, but how can you be something without that something?

Targaryen – the old blood of Valyria, they were, but to consider them a dragon? Ridiculous. They didn't even have any dragon eggs.

Rhaegar sighed again before the sound of gates opening took his attention. A bored expression took over his young face as he looked down from his perch, the grey direwolf of the house Stark, caught his immedate attention, and he couldn't help but let a soft noise out, impressed with the fact that such an old house decided to come South – for a tourney at that.

"I am surprised that the northerner's decided to take such a long journey for a tourney." Rhaegar mused out loud, looking over at Jon Connington, knowing that the man probably had a lot to say. He always did.

Jon Connington laughed pleasantly, before sanding up from his chair, and swaggering over to Rhaegar's side, leaving Ser Arthur, sitting by himself at the table that Jon just vacated. Rhaegar hid a grin as he saw one of his closest friend, walking over to him. Jon had a character unlike others, and that was something very refreshing for Rhaegar.

"It's a surprise, yes, not unpleasant though." Jon said, his blue eyes sparkled mischievously as his eyes raked over the Northmen party, being led by Brandon Stark and his two brothers, Eddard and Benjen Stark. Following behind them was their soon to be brother by law, and Rhaegar's cousin – Robert Baratheon.

"Brandon Stark is built like a bloody tree." Jon murmured, observing the Northman a little more than most would. "I'm jealous, he could snap me in half – if he really wanted to. I wouldn't though, I'm an amazing lad to be around." Jon mused quietly, to himself mostly, but his friends heard him and couldn't help but crack a smile at their friends antics.

"Most Northern men are." Ser Arthur Dayne said, rising from his seat and walking over to his friends, his white cape trailing behind him, a constant remind that this man was never to be wed or have children. It's just what came with being a knight apart of the Kingsguard.

"They are descendants from the first men after all." Rhaegar said murmured, his arms crossed against his chest as he lazily observed the group.

"They are fools. They are too far from home, the North cannot thrive in the South, they will melt surely." Jon jested.

This caused Rhaegar to smile lightly at his friend's joke. Brandon Stark was a tall man, who not only had his height on his side but most likely his strength. His shirt struggled against his muscle, his arms bulging out. His dark hair fell down to the top of his shoulders, and his grey eyes were cold and calculated as he took everything in.

With grace that Rhaegar didn't know a man of his size could have, he walked over to a much more taller man, taller than Brandon Stark himself. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, he was more muscular than Brandon was. He had dark brown hair that reached the nape of his neck, and has a thick bread on his face to match. His banners were held up proudly, a roaring brown haired giant wearing a skin and with broken silver chains on his arms.

House Umber.

"I believe that is the GreatJon, from House Umber." Jon said, followed Rhaegar's gaze. "It's said that he's one of the strongest living men in Westeros." He boasted, looking over at Arthur, teasing him.

Arthur Dayne took his bait willingly and he rolled his eyes playfully. "Well he hasn't met me." He said, causing Rhaegar and Jon to laugh.

Brandon and Jon Umber talked quietly to themselves before separating. Brandon headed over to House Tully's carriage while Jon headed over to House Stark's carriage, followed by Robert Baratheon.

Brandon knocked on the carriage before it opened, a short man stepped out first, he cooly regarded Brandon before giving the wolf man his back. Brandon rolled his eyes at Petyr Baelish, and his hold on his sword tightened. A taller woman stepped out, taking the shorter man's arm before walking off. Then stepped out a shorter woman with bright red hair pulled up in intricate braids, she was beautiful.

"Lysa and Catelyn Tully. Catelyn is set to marry Brandon Stark. The man escorting Lysa Tully, is their lord father's ward, Petyr Baelish." Jon said murmured, smugness in his eyes.

Rhaegar let out a non-committed sound out, a sound that let Jon know that he was listening, but a sound that let everyone know that he didn't really care.

His eyes flickered over to the Stark carriage where a short woman stepped out. She was extremely beautiful. She had long dark hair that fell in waves down her back. She was dressed in a deep blue gown that was off the shoulder as well, it tightened around her waist before flaring out. Her cheeks were colored pink, and she held a look of clear distaste as she accepted Robert Baratheon's arm.

Lyanna Stark, his cousin's betrothed.

Loud laughter suddenly exploded inside the carriage Lyanna Stark got out of. Turning around, she could see her youngest sister's head thrown back, her eyes shut and her mouth open as she laughed freely. Seraphina looked so happy and carefree in that moment that Lyanna couldn't help but cherish that memory of her sister. This was a complete change compared to how Sera was acting before reaching Harrenhal. This is how Lyanna liked her sister, happy and carefree.

Besides Lyanna, Robert watched the bastard girl with unhidden fondness.

Zhalia, who sat next to Sera in the carriage snickered at the young woman before shuffling out the carriage. Sera, who was still laughing at Zhalia's dry humor, snickered before looking up and throwing a beaming smile over to Lyanna and Robert, before gathering her skirts and shuffling out the carriage.

Rhaegar stood a little straighter as his eyes narrowed, trying to find out who was in the carriage that made the wolf maiden crack a smile. A head popped out, the woman had strange hair coloring, that's all he could see since the woman refused to face his way.

Seraphina stepped out and saw the familar face of the Great Jon and she couldn't help but smile just a little more. Seraphina enjoyed the banter between Jon and herself, Jon didn't treat her like a fragile woman, the man still cussed and talked about woman the exact same way he would with Brandon. He was unapologetically himself and Sera couldn't help but like that about the man.

"Hello, my lord." She said, almost teasingly, smiling up at the giant of a man.

Jon smirked down at her, his eyes taking in her form. "I must say, you look absolutely ravishing, my lady." Jon said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Sera blushed and laughed before her hand swung out and hit his arm. "Watch it Jon Umber." She pointed threatening at him, but her grin was hard to ignore.

Jon laughed loudly, catching the attention of many before offering his arm to her. "Your brother has given me the task of taming their littlest wolf." He said. "But only for tonight, I'm told you're not tamed so easily." He jested, laughing louder when Sera's hand suddenly went flying, aiming for his arm, but the big burly man moved silently and quickly before it met its mark,

Sera rolled her eyes before taking his arm. "Oh shut up. I am not reckless, I'm just...very curious. " She said, tilted her chin up defiantly before she mockingly glared at Lyanna, who caught her look and laughed.

"It's improper to lie, sister." Lyanna jested, causing Sera to suck her teeth in, in annoyance before looking up at the sky, glaring at it, as if it was it's fault.

Rhaegar caught a glimpse of the girls face and was surprised to find out that this woman was a Stark – a bastard though, since he has never heard of the younger Stark sister before.

"Who is she?" He asked, trying to get a glimpse of her face, but all he managed to do was catch her strange hair. She had hair dark as night, but by the crown of her head, she had curly streaks of silver-blonde.

Jon narrowed his eyes, trying to catch the woman's gaze, since he himself didn't know who she was. Jon enjoyed knowing everyone from the realm, well anyone worth knowing that is, he didn't know this woman and that bothered him, and now he aimed to find out who she was.

Sera's eyebrows suddenly furrowed when she felt heat on her back, a sign that someone was staring at her – hard. Sera knew people would stare, she was unique looking, and almost everyone didn't know about her and her ties. People were bound to stare at someone they didn't know, but nonetheless, it still made her uncomfortable, but she couldn't help but find the source.

Seraphina Fireborn doesn't scare easily.

Turning around, her sharp eyes looked around, looking to see who was staring at her before her eyes connected with a pair of indigo ones. The male's eyes suddenly widen in shock when he realized that the person he was looking at was now looking at him. Rhaegar couldn't help but let a shuddered breath out as he took in the woman's features.

He felt like he's been punched in the gut, losing all his breath. Her gaze was sharp and harsh like the winter she came from, but once she realized who she was looking at, they softened considerably, giving her a smoldering look, a look that Rhaegar couldn't ignore even if he wanted too.

Her gaze left an impression, something no woman has ever done. Her sharp eyes were the same eyes every Valyrian had, but only one person had that exact shade of lilac, and that was the girl from his dream. From the look of it though, it seemed that the woman from his dream was right before him, and that itself set a shock through his body.

She could feel all the air leaving her body as soon as she saw the man's eyes, and for a second she was scared, she reverted back to the dream she had and she was scared, but she quickly pushed that back. She couldn't seem weak, they would prey on her if she even showed an ounce of weakness.

House Stark was not weak.

House Velaryon was not weak.

SHE was not weak.

Sera watched him, her face straight but her eyes curious as she looked at the man that she has been having dreams about.

Rhaegar swore that for a second she glowed. She looked absolutely radiant, her red dress clung to her like a second skin, her eyes took everything in with a stride, her expression never changed as she gazed up at him. She didn't blush at his intense stare, nor did she cower away from his gaze.

Her eyes remained planted to his until she caught movement behind him, and her eyes flickered over to Ser Arthur Dayne and Jon Connington. Sera looked at the knight in contempt as her eyes looked him over, she couldn't help but catch his eye color – purple. Sera said nothing as her eyes soon flickered over to Jon Connington, who watch the girl with a small smirk on his face.

Looking the man over as well, Sera couldn't help but find the two attractive to look at, but she herself wasn't attracted to the two. Sera couldn't help but cock a rebellious eyebrow their way before turning her attention over to her siblings.

Jon's smirked widened at the rebellious display before turning his head over to Rhaegar's side. Rhaegar watched the girl intently, his eyes never straying from her, and for a second Jon was concerned – for the girl. Rhaegar watched the girl like a wolf watched its prey before devouring it.

"She's rather beautiful isn't she? She doesn't look very Stark like though." Jon mused, mostly to himself.

Arthur let a hum out, agreeing with Jon.

"…Yes, she is." Rhaegar said finally, he sounded out of breath, and this caused his friends to look over at the Prince in mild concern.

Arthur was a little concerned, he wasn't one to admit that but he was. He has known his friend for years now, and it is true, the prince always carried an air of melancholy around him. Rhaegar wasn't interested in woman, he was interested in his books, if he could marry a book he probably would. In all the years Arthur has known Rhaegar, he has never seen Rhaegar react this way to a female, and that concerned him greatly.

Rhaegar was a passionate man at heart, he was passionate about his books, he was passionate about his music, that's just the way he was. So to see, his very _married_ friend interested in a woman who wasn't his wife, worried him just a little. The crowned prince can be unpredictable and gods know what he'll do if he can't have something that he wants.

Pushing away any thoughts concerning the silver haired man up in the balcony, Sera stamped a smile on her face as soon as she saw her brothers frame.

He stood with Catelyn Tully as the two talked with an older man, the two made quite a sight, Brandon was a huge man, and Catelyn was just small in general, but standing next to Brandon she seemed even more small. Almost like Jon and her, Sera cracked a genuine smile at that thought. The man was tall and old, but he had a very friendly face as he conversed with Brandon and Catelyn. His eyes flickered over to Lyanna and Seraphina and he smiled.

When they got closer, Brandon began to introduce them.

"Lord Whent! These are my sisters! Lyanna Stark, and her betrothed, Robert Baratheon." Lyanna smiled politely as the man, and did a small curtsy while Robert shook Lord Whent's hand.

Brandon's eyes flickered over to Sera, and he flashed her a reassuring smile. "And this is Seraphina Fireborn and my great friend, Jon Umber."

Lord Whent's eyes flickered over to her frame, and he regarded her curiously. Sera curtsied while flashing Lord Whent a charming smile while Jon Umber nodded at Lord Whent politely.

Walter Whent was a tall small who was already in his sixties, but he didn't seem like he was deteriorating, he carried himself with a sense of pride and almost youth. You could tell that this man was stubborn, and even death will struggle with taking him.

His grey hair was brushed back, and his bread nicely trimmed, his old blue eyes glimmered in happiness.

"Seraphina Fireborn you say? I don't believe I've heard of that house before." He said curiously, starting on conversation with the young bastard.

Before Seraphina could answer, someone else did.

"Fireborn is not a house. My darling niece is the product of two great houses merging, without the whole marriage bit I'm afraid."

Everyone's eyes flickered over to the tall Valyrian man, who stood almost cockily. He stood at an impressing height of 6'5, he had long silver-blonde hair that cascaded down to the middle of his back. His eyes were the soft shade of lilac that Sera possessed, but like her, those eyes were surrounded by thick black eyelashes, giving his gaze a piercing look to it.

"Isn't that – "Started off Jon, as the three friends gazed down at the scene with confusion.

"Uncle!" Sera called out, her eyes wide as she stared at him with unhidden surprise. He didn't mention that he was coming in his letters.

"Lucerys Velaryon of House Velaryon." Rhaegar finished off, his indigo eyes narrowed as his gaze flickered over from Seraphina to Lucerys.

"According to Jacaerys, his father rarely leaves Driftmark since the death of his twin sister." Arthur said, a frown on his face.

"How did she die?" Jon asked curiously as the three watched the bastard girl hug the cold Lucerys Velaryon.

"In a fire," Rhaegar said with a frown. "Fifteen years ago." He drawled, tilting his head to the side curiously as his thoughts took over.

"Lucerys said that the bastard was his niece, but I was never aware of Vaella Velaryon ever being pregnant." Rhaegar mused quietly to himself.

Seraphina smiled widely, a genuine smile took over her features causing her to look even more radiant as her eyes softened as she looked at her blood. Lucerys did not' return the smile, but Sera was good at reading her Uncle, and from the look in his eye, he was extremely happy to see her as well.

Lord Whent's eyes widened in surprise before quickly composing himself. "Lord Velaryon, I wasn't sure if you were going to make it." He muttered, bowing slightly at the kings Master of Ships.

Lucerys regarded the man cooly, his eyes taking in the man with indifference before looking over at Seraphina and her other family, his eyes warmed up at the sight of his niece before turning cold as he regarded the Stark children with hidden disgust. Lucerys wasn't fond of the Starks, Rickard Stark took not only his sister from him but his niece, and he couldn't help but hate the mans spawn.

"I couldn't miss the biggest tourney of the century!" Lucerys exclaimed, a little smirk on his face as he looked around, an air of smugness emitting from him.

Sera couldn't help but roll her eyes at her uncle, he was such a diva when he wanted to be.

Lord Whent shifted around almost uncomfortably, clearly the Lord of the Tides made him uncomfortable. He usually made every uncomfortable, willingly though, he wasn't a fan of people he told her that before and she understood that, she just didn't understand his need to make other uncomfortable.

"Wonderful!" Lord Whent exclaimed happily, but the Lord didn't look very happy. "May I escort you to your rooms!" Lord Whent said, addressing everyone.

Before Brandon could agree, Lucerys cut in. "I've been shown to my quarters already." He said curtly before turning over to Brandon, who was glaring at the Valyrian man, hotly. "I'll be taking my niece for now, I haven't seen her in months." Lucerys eyes flickered over to hers. "Come niece." He said simply, offering his arm to her.

Seraphina couldn't help but feel as if she was picking sides but its been months since she's seen her mother's family and quite honestly she missed her uncle and cousin. She threw an apologetic smile over her shoulders, her eyes catching everyone's face briefly.

Lyanna, Ned, and Benjen stared at her with understandment in their eyes while Brandon glared at her uncle. Robert, Catelyn, and Lysa watched, almost uncomfortably while Petyr Baelish and Jon Umber watched with curiosity.

Giving her family a goodbye nod, she walked over to her uncle, accepting his arm. Lucerys smiled down at her softly, his hair putting a curtain between her and her family and hiding his smile. She smiled up at him as well before letting him lead her to her newest chambers.

But the hot gaze coming from the crowned prince caused her to turn around slightly, catching his eyes once again. Irritated, she glared at him in annoyance before she rolled her eyes and payed attention to where she was being steered towards. Rhaegar didn't hide his grin as he watched the defiant girl that had the balls to roll her eyes at a prince, walk off.

"I don't believe word was ever sent out." Arthur said, watching Rhaegar closely.

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen continued looking down at where the bastard girl once stood before letting a sigh. He seemed a little too invested in the bastard girl, a girl he has never met or heard of before.

"Jon, find out everything you can about the girl as soon as possible." Rhaegar commanded before turning around. "Also, send word to the lords, I want a meeting arranged quickly. I didn't finance this whole tourney for nothing." He threw in at the end playfully, before swaggering off, followed by Arthur.

Jon remained on the balcony, a small frown on his face as he gazed at the direwolf banner. "This will not end well." He murmured quietly to himself before doing as he was told.

* * *

"I see you already fit into your mother's old gowns." Lucerys started off as he led Seraphina up to the third floor of the Kingspyre Tower.

The Kingspyre tower was not only the tower where Harren the Black and his sons died during Aegon's Conquest, but for the Tourney, it housed all of House Targaryens council men and allies. Widow's Tower was connected to the Kingspyre Tower, and that was the same tower that housed the rest of the guests attending the Tourney.

The Crowned Prince's family was currently located on the other side of the third floor, and that included Princess Elia Martell and her brother Prince Oberyn Martell. Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia Martell's children were also on the floor and they remained as far as possible from where House Velaryon stayed.

On the second floor, House Lannister stayed, and that included Jaime Lannister, and Cersei Lannister – also known as the light of the west. Along with Tywin Lannister's infamous twins, came Tyrion Lannister – the dwarf, and the same man to have killed Joanna Lannister during his birth.

Ser William Darry was also present along with his brother Ser Jonothor Darry. Ser William Darry was a knight but he was also the master-at-keeps, and his brother was simply a knight of the Kingsguard.

Lucerys Velaryon was also present, obviously, for he was King Aerys oldest friend and his Master of Ships, and he brought along his heir Jacaerys Velaryon, and his bastard Aurane Waters. Sadly, Lucerys left behind his younger sister-wife Valaena back in Driftmark to watch over.

Seraphina let a small hum that indicated that she heard what he say, she didn't have much to say over that comment. "...When did she start wearing them?" Sera asked slowly.

Vaella Velaryon was a tough subject for her uncle. Lucerys didn't just love Vaella as a brother, but he loved her as a lover since the two were meant to marry after Vaella engagement to Aerys fell through. Lucerys loved Vaella very much which is why he fell in a depression when she died.

As a child, he dotted on Seraphina constantly, he never saw her as the reason why Vaella killed herself, but he saw her as his only living connection to his twin sister. When Seraphina was sent over for the summer, Lucerys put time aside to get to know his niece, and talk to her. He loved the girl to bits, and that caused a strain between Lucerys and Vaelena – his younger sister and wife.

Lucerys eyes flashed with pain before he quickly hid it. "The gown you are currently wearing is the same gown she wore when she met your father." He snapped, his anger not intended towards her, but towards the memory.

Sera didn't ask anymore questions, she knew the memory was still very vivid in her uncles head and she refused to be the cause of his bad mood if she pushed the subject even more.

"So where are my cousins?" She asked playfully.

Lucerys smiled lightly at the thought of his first born – Jacaerys Velaryon, but soon his smiled died at the thought of his bastard– Aurane Waters. Aurane was everything Lucerys was as a teen, and Lucerys couldn't help but hate him for it. The fact that a half-blood was more like him than his own son really made his blood boil.

Jacaerys Velaryon was born a year before Seraphina was, and he almost killed his mother during his birth sadly. It was said that Jacaerys was born sick but one day he took a turn for the better, he was told that he was going to live a month, and he ended up beating the odds and pushing past the sickness that claimed him as a child. Jacaerys resembled his father immensely, copying his fathers bone structure down to the t.

Aurane Waters was born around the same time Seraphina was born, according to his mother. Lucerys wasn't a womanizer, and he didn't pride himself on being one while being married, but having the woman he loved be with the man she loved right before his eyes, does something to a man. Lucerys just wanted Vaella to see him, and if he had to act like a fool then so be it. Being a fool caused him to father Aurane. Aurane had his brothers tall frame, but he was just a little thinner compared to Jacaerys, he had the same silver blonde every Valyrian had, reaching his shoulders, but he had his mother's green-grey eyes, he also had a cleft on his chin that made all the ladies in Driftmark crazy. Aurane had a taste for ambition, Lucerys could see it in his eyes, and that just reminded him more on how much he used to be like Aurane when he was his age.

Lucerys _hated_ remembering his past, his past had too much of Vaella in it for it not to hurt.

"They should be in their chambers already, well hopefully. You know how they get when they are together." Lucerys threw in, rolling his eyes at the mere thought of his children together.

Despite his distaste for Aurane, he never had the heart to separate him for his family. Once word came that his mother died from a sickness, Lucerys took him in, despite Valaena's clear disdain for him, and raised him along with his own family.

And Jacaerys created the ideal best friend out of Aurane, the two caring for each other like brothers should.

Seraphina chuckled before nodding. "Oh yes, I do know how they get when they are together. I'm usually the target of their torment." She rolled her eyes, mentally prepared to deal with the mischievous duo.

"Concerning where you'll be staying, you'll stay two doors away from me, by yourself because I refuse to let two hot blooded males share a room with you." Sera broke into a heavy blush before laughing. "If you need anything, like I said, I'm two doors away from you, and besides me Jacaerys and Aurane will be sharing a room together."

Turning a corner, Sera saw the familiar trunk holding her belongings being brought into the room that will be hers for the next ten days. And Sera couldn't help but be excited to reunited with her eggs, having the sudden urge to just seen them.

"Freshen up, and meet me by my room. By then I should of hopefully found the two troublemakers and the four of us will go and walk around and reacquaint ourselves." Lucerys said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

She smiled up at him before nodding. "Yes, absolutely. I won't take long I swear!" She said, before turning around and attempting to walk into her room but she was quickly stopped by a hand on her wrist.

Lucerys, gripped her wrist, and softly pulled her back over to him, and he embraced her tightly, placing his chin on her head. "I've missed you very much, my love." He murmured, placing a kiss on her head.

Sera wrapped her arms around him, and took in his smell, the smell of the ocean and his musk hitting her nostrils, and she couldn't help but be so happy to be back with her other family.

"I missed you too uncle." She muttered, pulling back so she can face him eye to eye.

He smiled down at her, and leaned down, kissing her forehead before turning around and sauntering off to his room. Running her fingers through her hair, she turned around and walked into her room. Seeing her trunk, Sera locked her door before walking over to it. Opening it, effortlessly, she grabbed her gowns and jewelry and placed it on the bed before returning back and pulling out the false bottom, and showing her, her three eggs.

Smiling widely, she grabbed the green and brought it up to her face, placing a kiss on them, and once again she couldn't ignore the small amount of heat that emitted from the egg. Looking at the egg in her hand, she couldn't help but think that the dragon in her dream, the colors resembled the colors on the egg in her hand. Her eyes remained on the egg for a minute longer before she placed it back down, and did the rest with the other two before placing the false bottom back in place. She placed the clothes on top once again.

Standing up, Sera walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.

She looked the same, nothing has changed, but it felt, it just felt like everything did.

Her hair was down in curls, her white strands curling around her face. Her lips were stained pink, her natural lip color, and her eyes were soft as they connected with their twin in the mirror.

The dress she decided to wear was a royal red dress that clung to her figure, her shoulders were exposed in the dress, since it had a curved neckline that also managed to show off her cleavage. The dress was actually very easy to maneuver in and gave her an insight on her mother's height. What can definitely be assumed is that her mother and her were the same height, and had about the same body type, Sera's hips and backside being a little bigger compared to her mothers.

The silver seahorse ring rested on her left hand dainty while the golden dragon necklace remained around her neck, the dragon nestled on top of her breasts.

Deciding that she was ready to leave her room, she quickly turned and walked out her door. A yelp escaped her though, when she felt something brush past her ankles. Grabbing onto her door knob, her eyes remained wide as she looked around, trying to see what ran into her until she saw an adorable black cat peering up at her, with it's green eyes.

Moving away from her door, she kneeled down, placing a hand in front of her, trying to coax the cat into coming over to her. The cat didn't move, but it did stay in place, watching her curiously as the cat tilted its head to the side, staring her dead in her eyes.

"C'mere." She murmured softly, rubbing her thumb and middle finger together to entice the cat to come.

And it did. With grace that only a cat had, it walked over to her, and it sniffed her hand before deciding that she liked the human girl and letting her pet her. Sera smiled, and scratched underneath the cats chin, and that caused the cat to purr even louder.

The sound of feet pattering, caused Sera to freeze up, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from, and quickly she was able to pinpoint that it was coming from her right. The right side of the hallway belonging to the royal family.

"Balerion." A small girlish voice whispered softly.

Cocking a curious eyebrow, Sera looked down at the cat, and back up from where the voice was coming from and suddenly it made sense to her. Softly, Sera picked up the cat, and shuffled over to where the voice was coming from.

"Balerion!" She whispered again.

Hiding a smile, Sera turned a corner and saw a small girl crawling on her hands and knees, as she looked around for her precious pet. The cat in her arms, let a small meow once its eyes came across its owner. The little girls head turned to her quickly, her honey colored eyes wide as it connected with Sera's eyes.

By then, Sera couldn't conceal the smile on her face. "I believe you've lost something." She mock-whispered, a playful smile on her face.

Rhaenys Targaryen smiled brightly once she saw her cat in the arms of the woman before her. The young princess, stood up suddenly and ran over to Sera, who crouched down. Sera placed the cat on the ground, and the cat sauntered over to the young girl, who quickly picked her cat up and placed a kiss on its head.

"Where did you find him?!" She asked, her voice loud as she proceeded to get more excited.

"He was by my door, he must have left your room, I'm afraid." Sera explained, as she looked at the young girl. "I'm glad I managed to find him for you."

Rhaenys smiled and suddenly lunged at Sera, hugging the girl. Sera's eyes widened before slowly hugging the young girl back, a small smile on her face.

Sera was the one that pulled back. "I'm Seraphina, what's your name?" She asked curiously.

Smiling proudly, Rhaenys curtised. "I am Princess Rhaenys of House Targaryen." She announced proudly, a wide smile on her small cherub face, causing Sera to smile back at her equally as happy.

"Wow! I'm getting to meet a Princess! I cannot be anymore honored!" And Sera playfully bowed, causing the young Princess to giggle loudly.

"You can be a princess too! You are beautiful, just like my grandmother and mother!" Rhaenys announced, grabbing Sera's hand.

Her smile dwindled just a little bit, enough for her to notice, but not enough for the little girl to notice. "Oh I don't think so, but if you want I can be a protector, for your cat." She said playfully, running her fingers through the cats soft fur.

Her eyes widened happily. "Oh yes! I declare you, Seraphina, protector of Balerion, the black cat!" The young girl suddenly announced, causing Sera to giggle just as childishly.

Placing a hand on her chest, she let another giggle escape her. "I will gladly take on that position for you, Princess."

" _Sera?_ "

Turning around, she caught the eyes of Lucerys, who stood besides Jacaerys and Aurane. Lucerys eyes quickly went over her frame and traveled over to the little Targaryen Princess, who looked sheepish from the attention she was receiving, and his eyes softened slightly.

"Uncle, the princess lost her cat, but I helped her find it." Sera explained, her eyes falling over the small feline, who remained at Rhaenys feet.

Lucerys pushed past his children and walked over to the little girl, Sera stepped back, standing besides her cousins. Aurane shot her a smirk, and pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Princess, allow me to escort you back to your mother." Lucerys spoke softly to the child, and before the little girl could speak, someone else did.

"No need at all." And everyone's eyes flickered upward, connecting with the Prince's indigo ones.

Rhaenys turned around, and her eyes widened impossibly wide, a smile that threatened to tear her face in two, too over. "Father!" She cried out happily, and quickly running over to him.

Rhaegar didn't crouch down to meet his daughter halfway, nor did he look down at the girl with fondness in his eyes, if anything he regarded the girl rather plainly.

And something inside Sera couldn't help but feel for the young girl. Princess Rhaenys stared at her father as if she hasn't seen him in years, and with the way he seemed to treat her, it appeared that the Prince either didn't love the girl or he was good at hiding his emotions.

But it seemed clear to Sera that there was no love, and no little girl deserved that, and Sera couldn't help but be angered by the way the Prince treated his daughter.

Sera frowned, as she watched Rhaenys reach her father and hug around his legs, that being the only thing she could reach. Rhaegar looked down at the girl and smiled, but from her position, she could see no love in his eyes. She could pinpoint the love someone had for their blood in his eyes, but the love that she saw in her father's eyes everyday weren't in his. And Sera couldn't help but ask to herself why? Why didn't he love his child?

Lucerys stood back up to his full eyes, his frame towered over the Prince's and his Kingsguard behind him. Her uncle along with her cousins were all extremely tall men, she herself was a little too tall for a girl. The Velayron's were just tall people, it was in their blood.

Rhaegar smiled politely at Lucerys. "My lord, you have surprised us all with your appearance here today." He announced.

This time around, Sera was close enough to see what he was wearing, and to pinpoint every single detail about him. The Prince was actually very tall, being the same height he was in her dream.

He wore a lightweight long sleeve tunic that reached the middle of his thighs, the color being Targaryen red. His breaches were black and tucked inside his boots. On the side of his tunic he had the Targaryen sigil printed in red. He had a belt on his waist, and on his waist he had his sword resting on his left side, his hand rest on the ruby tilt of it. His silver-blonde hair cascaded down his neck, resting on his shoulders, his hair out and free from any restraints now.

The man standing behind the Prince caught her attention, since he was the same man that stood on the balcony behind the Prince, not too long ago. He wore gold armour that could blind a man, and a cloak so white, Sera couldn't help but wonder how he managed to keep his cloak so pristine. On the chest of his armour, the three headed dragon was carved into it. What really caught her attention was the mighty sword that rested on his side. The sword had to sheath, it was just out, ready to be taken out and kill whoever it touched. The blade was as pale as milk glass and looked extremely sharp, and its hilt had intricate carvings that Sera couldn't see from afar.

It was very impressive, and it reminded Sera of the valyrian blade that rested inside her boot on her left leg, and she couldn't help but shift to the side, before her eyes flickered upward, connecting with the Kingsguard purple eyes.

This time, Arthur caught the young girl staring and he couldn't help but smirk slightly, expecting the girl to blush and look away. And once again, the bastard girl surprised him because she smiled right back at him, the smile genuine and if not, a little sheepish on her end. Arthur couldn't help but find the small act endearing on her part, but soon his eyes connected with Aurane Waters eyes, and he openly glared at the Knight for staring at his cousin. Seeing Aurane Waters, a man completely different compared to his brother, glare at Arthur openly, Arthur couldn't help but smirk almost mockingly the bastard of Driftmarks way.

Aurane Waters clenched his jaw at the knight before looking down at his cousin, watching her as she watched his father talk to the prince. That surprised Aurane, he has seen most of the girls here stop and stare at the Prince, and he was a little reluctant to see his cousin interact with the Prince, assuming that she will react the same way as the other girls, but once again, his cousin surprised him. He should of known, Sera wasn't like the other girls, she has never been like them.

He nudged his cousin, and Sera's eye flickered upward, connecting with his grey-green eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows confusingly, but he flashed her a charming smile, that she couldn't help but recuperate. Seeing Sera smile up at him, caused an onslaught of feelings to assault him, something he has never felt before, especially for Sera. Aurane couldn't help but look away from Sera and frown.

"The people enjoy a good mystery, Rhaegar." Lucerys said, a grin on his face.

Seeing her uncle talk to the Prince so carefree like, confused Sera. She didn't know her uncle was close to the Prince, last time she heard, Lucerys was closer to the King and Queen, since they were childhood friends growing up. Driftmark and Dragonstone weren't that far apart.

Rhaegar chuckled before his deep indigo eyes flickered over to her. "That they do."

And Sera knew he wasn't talking about her uncle.

* * *

 **A/n:** Don't hate ya girl too much!

I am back and maybe better than ever! I'm so sorry for the long ass hiatus, when I tell ya I've been through hell the past couple of months I mean that shit.

This chapter is a little crazy I feel, I just wanted to give you guys hella content because of the long ass wait. I also didn't re-read because I didn't have the time and I refused to make ya wait even more. I really hope yall are still here, and I hope ya love this chapter.

We finally have some Sera and Rhaegar, and more explanations will be given in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: The Wolf Maiden

_"There's always another storm. It's the way the world works. Snowstorms, rainstorms, windstorms, sandstorms, and firestorms. Some are fierce and others are small. You have to deal with each one separately, but you need to keep an eye on what's brewing for tomorrow."_

 _x_

 _Chapter Five_

The Wolf Maiden

* * *

Despite feeling like the tension was suffocating her, Seraphina Fireborn couldn't help but blink in response to what Rhaegar Targaryen said.

What else could she possibly say without getting her head cut off for being disrespectful?

Lucerys Velaryon was very reluctant to see what the Prince was looking at but Lucerys already knew who was the one that caught the dragons attention. For a quick second, Lucerys was reminded of the first time he saw Vaella and Rickard Stark together in Driftmark. They two stared at each other with so much passion that it felt as though you were intruding by just being with them.

He felt his blood run cold, as he watched Rhaegar's eyes darken as he stared Seraphina straight in her eye, and despite the situation being grave to Lucerys, he couldn't help but be proud of his niece as she stared at Rhaegar Targaryen with equal vigour. Seraphina Fireborn was definitely her mother's daughter and that itself scared Lucerys.

Seraphina stared at Rhaegar, and she couldn't ignore the fact that he was the first Prince that she has ever met. The little girl in her couldn't help but rejoice because lets face it, for a bastard to ever meet a prince? The thought was just laughable. Yet, here she was, so close yet so far, and despite not knowing the Prince, she felt connected to him in ways that didn't seem possible, nor sane.

"I don't believe you've met, but this is my niece, Seraphina Fireborn." Lucerys cut the staring contest happening between the two.

Sera broke away, looking off to the side as she cleared her throat lightly, the pink dusting her cheeks being the giveaway of her embarrassment. Rhaegar bit back a smile at her act.

"And of course you know my son, Jacaerys, and my other son, Aurane _Waters._ "

Sera knew her uncle and her cousin weren't on the best terms, and till this day she never understood why. Turning her head slightly his way, from the corner of her eye she saw Aurane clench his jaw in angry. Her uncle never failed to try to belittle her bastard cousin, which to her wasn't fair at all.

Turning over to her other cousins side, she saw Jacaerys smirk at Rhaegar, and mockingly bow. "Y _our grace._ "

And to her chagrin, Rhaegar smiled widely, and she couldn't help but actually be charmed by his smile, a genuine smile. His smile was wide, and it showed off the dimples that appeared on each cheek, giving him a child like look. His indigo eyes brightened in happiness, and he gently pushed a quiet Rhaenys away from his legs and walked over to Jace.

This friendship she knew about. Rhaegar grew up in Dragonstone, and spent most of his childhood in Dragonstone, but because of the close friendship between the Targaryen's and the Velaryon's, they always remained in contact. Rhaegar was older than Jacaerys, but the two still grew up together, and the friendship between the two remained when Rhaegar was forced to come to King's Landing and pick up his Prince-ly duties.

"Shut up you fool, don't even begin to get me started." And the two stared at each other before embracing– in the most manliest way possible of course.

Jacaerys laughed, and shoved Rhaegar away. "I don't want to hear it, _Prince of Dragonstone_." He mocked, causing said Prince to laugh openly.

Seeing the friendship between the two, oddly made Seraphina happy. Jacaerys was a quiet lad, that enjoyed keeping to himself, but when he was out and about, he suddenly became this charismatic and social being, that everyone couldn't help but love. Jacaerys always said he hated attention, but Sera was convinced that Jace thrived on it, he was simply too good. It was the vibe he gave off, he was just so friendly and lovely, he's the kind of person you can say all your secrets too just because you felt like you can trust him.

When in fact you can't. Jacaerys couldn't keep a secret even if he tried, his facial expressions were just too...expressive.

Which reminded Sera that she really wanted Lyanna and Jacaerys to meet. Sera believed the two would get along together wonderfully. Aurane and Lyanna on the other hand! Sera knew her sister, and she knew that she would easily get fed up with Aurane. Aurane was a teaser, and he enjoyed getting underneath people's skin, he got off that sort of thing, and Lyanna certainly doesn't enjoy being toyed with, at all.

Maybe Aurane could _possibly_ get along with Benjen or maybe even Eddard, the two were oddly patient beings.

"Alright, _lord of the tides_." Rhaegar threw in, causing the two to snickered.

And soon, Rhaegar's eyes flickered over to her, and quickly, disregarding the fact that she had dreamt of this man _and_ rolled her eyes at him, she tried to remember all her teachings and she bowed.

"Your grace." She murmured softly, and she couldn't help but hate how submissive she sounded.

Rhaegar watched her, finally seeing Seraphina up close and personal. Standing up from her bow, instead of leaving her be, he had the urge to simply touch her and he did. Extending his hand to her, he watched her with unhidden amusement as her lilac eyes widened in surprise at his gesture, not expecting him to initiate contact.

Lucerys and Ser Arthur Dayne watched the two with narrowed eyes, trying to see what would happen next. Jacaerys and Aurane also watched, Aurane being the first one to pick out the fact that the Prince had some fascination concerning his cousin. Seeing it through, made Aurane uncomfortable, he felt overcomed with a sense of...doom. Like as bystanders, they shouldn't be letting this happen.

Sera composed herself quickly and gave Rhaegar her hand, and as soon as the two touched, like some petty love story she read about, she felt shock go right through her. Her eyes widened again, and her eyes flickered upward connecting with Rhaegar's again, who also, looked the exact same way as she did.

She frowned slightly.

 _He must of felt it too,_ Sera thought to herself.

Pushing the feeling of shock actually going through him, Rhaegar raised her dainty hand up to his mouth, and placed a gentle kiss on top of her hand. His lips were so soft, she couldn't ignore that fact. He was also very hot, temperature wise that is, he felt like he was boiling. She watched him seriously, a small frown on her face. Who did he think she was? Some damsel that was easily charmed? If so, he has got her all wrong.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady." He spoke, letting their joined hands lower, and as soon as she found it acceptable, she pulled her hand back, maybe a little too sharply because she heard Aurane try to cover up a snicker.

Rhaegar bit back a smile, seeing the fire in her flare. Sera picked up on the amusement in his eyes and she felt her blood boil slightly.

"I'm afraid I'm no lady your grace." She said sharply, and she hid a flinch when she realized that she was being rude to a _Prince_ , so she corrected herself quickly. "Call me Seraphina, its my name after all." She said after, way softer compared to her first words.

 _But yet it wasn't_.

This time, Rhaegar smiled, and gave her a nod. "Alright then, _Seraphina_." He uttered playfully.

Taken back that the Prince wasn't mad over her disrespect, Sera didn't have the chance to hid her smile at his playfulness, and seeing her smile, funnily enough, caused Rhaegar to smile a little wider.

Lucerys watched from afar with a frown. Rhaegar was charismatic and friendly, but Lucerys has never seen Rhaegar ever display open affection for another female that wasn't his mother, and even then, he was reluctant to show emotion. Lucerys had a feeling, and to be quite honest, the feeling wasn't good, and the last time he had this feeling was right before Vaella went off and burned herself alive.

This time around, Lucerys promised to never let that feeling go to waste.

* * *

"How has Winterfell been, Sera?" Jace asked, as the Velaryon's walked together, making their way downstairs and to the Hall of the Hundred Hearths, where the opening ceremonies would begin.

Seraphina, who was wrapped up in Jace arms, couldn't help but snicker. " _Cold_. It's the Winterfell, its the North, nothing changes. It may be Spring but it's still bloody cold." She shook her head at the ridiculous question.

Aurane laughed openly before throw Jace a look. "Forgive Jace, Se. I think he's still recovering from the blow he received before coming here." This caused Sera to perk up.

Jace wasn't much of a fighter, if he was forced to fight for his life he would probably lose, but if you sent him over to talk to the opposing enemy, he would definitely get out alive. He could talk himself out of anything, but fight? Never!

"Jacaerys Velaryon! Do not tell me you have taken up fighting again?!" She gasped out, shocked.

Lucerys, who walked behind the three, couldn't help but grin at the outraged look Jace threw Aurane and Sera.

"It's not like I dropped fighting completely! I just...took a small break from it." He sputtered out, embarrassed to be admitting it.

Seraphina threw her head back and laughed. "Jace! How are you to be Lord of the Tides if you cannot protect Driftmark from potential invaders?"

Jacaerys moved away from Sera, he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "First, I would have _our_ army, fight them first." He threw a look her way. "And second, who would want to invade Driftmark?"

"Uh, everyone!"

"Everyone!"

Sera and Aurane looked at each other in shock, and then proceeded to laugh together. Jacaerys rolled his eyes and sigh, while Lucerys cocked a curious eyebrow, seeing the two interact.

"Driftmark has mines, Jace." Sera said seriously, but her grin was what gave her away. "Who wouldn't want a sapphire as their own? Everyone." She threw Jace a serious look. "You better take on your duty a little more seriously. Nobody wants a lord that can be bested by not only a bastard but a girl."

And this caused Aurane to laugh once more, and this cracked her resolve, and she started to laugh as well. Jace turned red and let a huff out.

"Who says you can beat me?" He exclaimed, but he couldn't hide the grin from his face from seeing his two favorite people so happy.

"I do." Seraphina said proudly, sticking her chin out almost defiantly as she stared him down. "I almost took down Brandon, and Brandon is _way_ bigger and stronger than you. You're a branch compared to him, I'm afraid, so you better watch out. I'm out to embarrass every cocky man in Westeros."

Lucerys snickered, and quickened his pace, take Jacaerys position besides Sera. "Your cousin speaks truth, Jace. I'm told she's pretty good with a sword." Lucerys looked at Sera and sent her a wink, to which she laughed.

Jace shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well we'll have to see her in action to prove it then." Jace threw it, biting a smile back when he saw Sera throw him a glare over her shoulders.

Aurane shook his head at his family's antics, and he was the one to take the first steps inside the hall.

The silver-blonde hair caught the attention of everyone in the hall, all of them expecting the Prince, but instead they got something a little more pleasant.

All the girls couldn't help but hungrily take in Aurane and Jacaerys features, to marry into the Velaryon family was a reward for any family. Not only does the family come with ships and their Sapphire mines, but Targaryen ties also come in hand, and now that they started parading Seraphina around, so did Northern ties apparently.

Every man from any major house, stopped and stared at the odd girl standing in the middle of three Valyrian men, not only did that catch their attention but her youthful face and beauty as well.

Seraphina was used to being stared at, but being stared at by foreign people made her very uncomfortable. Looking around, she caught the eye of Robert Baratheon, who smiled at her, and besides him sat Eddard and Lyanna. Seeing her siblings caused her heart to fill up in joy and she urged her family over there, despite Lucerys sigh of clear disapproval

Walking over, she took a seat in front of them. The way the great hall was mapped out was that there were multiple long tables that could house hundreds of people, the table was long and thick, enough to fit multiple plates of food and such. In the front of the room, there was a podium where no doubt, the Prince would sit, along with the Whents beside him. The hall was grand, and looked absolutely beautiful, but also intimidating since it was way bigger compared to the one in Winterfell.

Sera chose to sit in front of her family, so when they ate they could talk and look each other in the face. That decision was either a really good one or bad one since her uncle hated her father, and that included her siblings as well.

Her eyes fell on Robert and she smiled widely, he too smiled at her, his cheeks red because of the ale that he was drinking, and she thought he simply looked dashing in that moment.

"Robert! How are you?!" She asked politely, a wide smile on her face as she took a seat in front of him.

"Doing absolutely great! Just trying to convince Ned here to ask the lovely Ashara Dayne for a dance." Robert shoved Eddard playfully, whom blushed lightly and pushed Robert back.

Sera smiled widely at Eddward, and gave him a playful look. "Our silent wolf has a crush I see." She drawled out playfully, laughing when Ned threw a couple of nuts on her. She turned over to Robert. "Who is she?"

Robert nodded over to the left, and she followed it. "The dark haired woman in blue." He specified for her.

"Will you two stop it?" Eddard groaned, placing his head on his hand, his head shaking in embarrassment.

The description helped because she found the girl Ned was eyeing. She was actually very beautiful. She looked to be around the same height as Sera, she had dark hair that was up in a Southern braid, baring her swan-like neck. She stood besides a much shorter woman, not anyone of importance since she had on simple clothing, clothing not fit for a tourney. She had wide purple eyes that reminded her of the Kingsguard protecting the Prince. She was very curvaceous, and she knew that since her blue gown was very tight on her mid-section, showing off her small waist.

"Thats Ashara Dayne, the lady-in-waiting for Princess Elia Martell, and the sister of Ser Arthur Dayne, one of the kingsguard." Lucerys whispered in her ear.

Robert, who seem to have only saw just Sera, raised an eyebrow at the three light-haired men sitting besides Seraphina. She saw the curiosity in his eyes.

"How could I forget! Robert Baratheon, this is my uncle Lucerys Velaryon," She nodded over to her uncle, who gave the Lord of Storm's End a polite nod. "This is my cousin Jacaerys and Aurane." And she pointed to her right, where her two cousins sat.

To her surprise, she saw Aurane and Benjen talking already, and they seemed to be getting along quite well. Jacaerys smiled politely at Robert.

"Nice to meet you, you're the lad betrothed to Sera's sister yeah?" Jacaerys asked, not really good with remembering names.

Hearing that she was being talked about, she turned away from her conversation with Brandon, and looked over at Jacaerys, a scowl on her face.

"I'm Lyanna Stark, the girl that _this_ lad is betrothed to." She threw in sarcastically.

Both Sera and Robert caught each others eyes and looked away, biting back a grin at Lyanna's antics. She never failed to keep them amused.

Looking over at Jacaerys, his eyes widened in shock, not expecting a woman to be disrespecting him so blatantly. Lucerys bit back a smile as he witness the she-wolf talk down to his son.

Occasionally, Jace or Aurane needed to be taken off the pedestal they personally put themselves on, so to see someone that wasn't Vaelena or Seraphina take them off it, was refreshing.

"I didn't mean no disrespect, my lady –" Lyanna cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Well, you did. Luckily, I'll tolerate you, for Sera, but other than that, if they put me in the same room as you I would rather drown." She said plainly, her eyes glaring into his, before a sweet innocent smile overcame her face, like she didn't just throw a death threat Jacaerys way.

At this point, Sera, Robert, and Aurane, had to turn away to hide the laughter that they were overcome with. They knew that if Lyanna caught them smiling, they would get an earful from her as well.

"Hope you have a good day, _my lord_." Lyanna threw in sweetly, before turning around, and giving an amused Brandon, her attention once again.

Jacaerys, who was still shocked, shifted over to face Sera, who's shoulders wouldn't stop shaking. Lucerys shook his head, before discreetly getting up from his seat and leaving the hall, nobody noticing his disappearance.

Their table was momentarily quiet before Sera looked up and her eyes connected with Robert eyes, who was also trying not to laugh, but as soon as there eyes connected their mask broke and the two were laughing loudly, gaining the attention of others.

Specifically, a certain little bird.

* * *

 _Rhaegar Targaryen_

"To be quite honest, I'm utterly done with having a Targaryen ruler, but we are better off with you being king then your father. Forgive me for my blatant disrespect, but honestly, I'm saying what everyone in this room is afraid to say." Olenna Tyrell spit out, shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

Rhaegar bit back a smirk, and kept his mask on. He nodded back at Olenna, his indigo eyes cooly regarding her, his face free of any emotion.

"Your words have cause me no ill-feelings, my lady." Rhaegar said, crossing his hand before him.

"This needs to be done in a very quiet way, Varys' little birds are everywhere." Lord Whent murmured, a frown on his face.

Oberyn Martell, who sat right in front of Rhaegar, chuckled lowly, one hand nursing a cup of dornish wine, the other hand entangled with his trusted paramour, and the mother of four of his youngest kids – Ellaria Sand, a wonderful dornish woman, who's exotic and sensuous flair attracted you to her.

"Just give him a little poison and that's it, you'll go into your position sooner without a fight." Oberyn murmured, a shrug of the shoulders.

The crown prince rolled his eyes. "You forget that my father is a very paranoid man, he has his food tasted before he eats. There is not possible way that, that could ever happen."

A small sigh escaped Rhaegar as he regarded everyone the room. The only person he trusted remotely was Arthur and Jon Connington. Rhaegar liked Olenna, but he knew the Queen of Thorns had her family's best interest at hand which made her dangerous.

The people before him were people he was considering on adding to his potential Great Council, but he wasn't entirely sure if everyone was ready for King's Landing, especially after they forcibly take his father's throne away from him. His father's reign will go down as a dark period for the seven Kingdoms, his father wasn't fit to rule.

Madness has overtaken Aerys Targaryen, and there is no way to cure the Targaryen madness. His father was completely mad, and it was Rhaegar's duty to restore House Targaryen's name. Slowly, the Targaryen can fix the ill they've done, and thankfully it started with Rhaegar not being able to marry a sister, following after the horrid tradition.

Paxter Redwyne, who sat besides Olenna Tyrell, since the two were family, sighed, running his hands through his strawberry blonde hair, his clear blue eyes looking down on the table.

"What you may have to do is ambush completely. Everyone would much rather prefer you as king, to be quite frankly, King Aerys is no longer fit to do so, and it's no longer in the people's interest to have him there." He rationalized.

"What? Just simply attack? It's not that simply, he'll be ready to attack since he has _Lord Tywin_ as his hand." Olenna muttered, rolling her eyes.

"The lion has an army behind him, he would not hesitate to call for them. He also has Varys, who has eyes and ears everywhere." Jon said, rubbing his red mustache as he thought.

The door to the room opened, and entered Lucerys Velaryon, his face cooly regarding everyone in the room despite him being late.

"Apologies, I had other things to attend to." Lucerys muttered, taking the empty seat besides Rhaegar.

Rhaegar narrowed his eyes at him, indicating that he was very unhappy, but all Lucerys did was shrug lightly before looking over at everyone at the table, hinting that Rhaegar should continue you on with the conversation.

Myles Mooton, a friend to Rhaegar, let a small huff out. He ran his hands through his black curls, his vibrant green eyes taking in the scene with a frown on his face. "What the kingdoms doesn't need is another Dance of Dragons." He threw in seriously, shutting everyone's chatter up.

Lucerys frowned lightly. and nodded to himself, agreeing with Lord Mooton. "Agreed, despite us having no dragons, the casualties were still not ideal, if we can avoid a war that would be appreciated." Lucerys threw it. "The only way you could go about this is by taking the throne by force but making a little noise as quietly."

Olenna cocked an eyebrow. "So what? Simply just go in the red keep and demand the position as king?" She narrowed her eyes. "That can go bad quickly."

"Not if its done right." Lucerys argued back, his eyes getting darker, a slight smirk on his face. "Not if you take every little thing King Aerys relies on. The King obviously isn't the one making the calls here, he isn't as in charge as you would think. Who has gotten the King out of every situation that he's been in? Tywin. And who has kept close to the king's ear? Varys." Lucerys cocked a challenging eyebrow, looking around, and waiting for someone to challenge his truth.

Rhaegar hid his smile. Lucerys was a smart man, always has been. Rhaegar couldn't have been more grateful to have Lucerys on his side for this battle to come. Lucerys was around the same age as his father, but he definitely looked his age, perhaps even younger. Lucerys could even pass off as Jacaerys older brother. His father has let himself go, and he definitely wasn't the picture of what a king was meant to look at.

Seeing a familiar fire, that Olenna hasn't seen from the Lord of Driftmark, caused her to smile almost proudly. Olenna was very familiar with the Velaryon's, and has once sent a proposal for Vaella, wanting her to marry her son. The Velaryon were a good family, with good ties. Vaella, as a child was once sent to Highgarden to be a cupbearer, and honestly, the girl grew on her during her stay. So when she received news concerning her death, Olenna found herself mourning for the girl. Vaella was beautiful, but she was memorable, her personality unlike anything she's ever seen. A spitfire that one, with a heart of gold. A woman who knew her beauty and definitely used it to her advantage.

 _The Siren of Driftmark_ , they used to call her. Named after a tale concerning a creature from the sea who lured sailors with their beauty and voice. She was the most sought after girl during her time. Maybe if Vaella ended up marrying Aerys, things would of been very different.

Olenna grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "I haven't seen you this driven since Vaella was alive." She threw it. "Does it have to do with that pretty bastard girl I've been seeing you around with?"

Everyone at the table shifted once Vaella Velaryon's name had been mentioned. Lucerys clenched his jaw, but his face gave nothing away.

"I didn't know you were watching me Olenna." Lucerys threw in playfully, but looking at his face, there was anything but playfulness radiating from him. Vaella was a touchy subject to the Velaryon's, but Olenna has always been known to push.

"I think she's absolutely beautiful," Olenna stated, her lips pursed as her eyes danced with mischief. "Definitely her mothers daughter, the resemblance is uncanny, I had to get another look!" Olenna looked back in Lucerys way, enjoying how much discomfort the cold lord was under. "A bastard, but also, not a bastard? Vaella did enjoy tangling things up didn't she." A fond smile appearing on her face.

Lucerys glared at her hotly before composing himself quickly. "I wasn't aware this meeting concerned my niece." He threw in sharply.

Olenna, having the sharp tongue that she did, quickly responded, ignoring the way the others were getting uncomfortable over the obvious tension. "Oh it doesn't. I'm just saying though, if that girl is even remotely close to how her mother was, you'll certainly be dealing with the backlash of that. I say, just marry her off quick, before someone steals her." She smiled sweetly.

Rhaegar watched the two interact, and every little information concerning the girl was quickly absorbed like a sponge so he could later analyze.

Lucerys grinned mockingly. "Since we're talking about family, how is Willas doing?" He turned over to Oberyn, who watch the two interact with amusement in his eyes. "I heard he was injured during a joust between you two? I heard he's crippled? Tragic really." He didn't hide his smile when he saw Olenna clench her jaw angrily.

"Enough." Rhaegar snapped, his eyes sharp as he looked at both Olenna and Lucerys. "I appreciate your council tremendously, what I don't appreciate is my future council acting like children." His eyes flickered between the two, and he saw no guilt in their eyes, the two of them being too stubborn to show it.

Sighing loudly, Olenna gave Rhaegar a nod, indicating that she listened and will try to prevent another argument between Lucerys and herself. Rhaegar looked over at Lucerys, who reluctantly nodded as well.

"Very well. Now Lucerys, what do you suggest I do? How do I simply take Lord Tywin away from my father?" Rhaegar asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The sound of urgent knocking caught the attention of everyone in the room, Rhaegar looked over to Ser Arthur, who walked over to the door. Ser William Darry walked in, his eyes wide and alert, he looked extremely nervous and that put most of the people in the room on edge.

"You grace," He bowed in Rhaegar's direction.

Rhaegar nodded in his direction. "Ser William, what can I help you with?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"According the our scouts, they have seen the approaching banners of the Royal Family." That comment gathered everyone's attention. "The king is coming."

If Rhaegar could spit fire from his mouth, he would of. His eyes turned dark, as his fist fell loudly against the wooden table. "Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to believe that all his work, was for nothing.

He shook his head, a frown on the knight's face. "I'm afraid so, they should be arriving now as we speak. We didn't notice them right away, we knew of an unknown party traveling this way, but they didn't have their banners up then. It was until the king was near Harrenhal that he raised his banners."

Jon shook his head angrily. "Had to be Varys. He must of found out. That sneaky little cunt." He snapped, shaking his head.

Inhaling deeply, Rhaegar looked at everyone at the table. "I'm afraid this will be the only time we will get the chance to meet. I cannot risk word reaching my father of all of us meeting, if it does its your head and I'm afraid that isn't something I want to risk. I will reach out to you when deemed safe for all of us." He looked at everyone before nodded them away. "Your free to go, Lucerys, please remain."

Cocking a curious eyebrow, Lucerys said nothing except for watch everyone empty out the room. Once it was just Arthur Dayne, and Lucerys, Rhaegar finally spoke up.

"You must remain on my father's good side." Rhaegar said, looking over at Lucerys, who listened. "My father doesn't like many people but he likes you, and you need him on your side."

He shrugged. "Good thing for all of us that I'm an amazing actor."

* * *

 _Sera_

I dont know how it happened, but Robert managed to get Ned to drink enough to the point where he got up from his seat and strutted over to Ashara Dayne's table and asked her to dance.

With bated breath, all the Stark siblings watched their brother closely, hoping for the best of course, while Robert watched eagerly. With confidence nobody knew Ned had, he offered his hand to her, and the raven haired woman smiled down at it and at him before gathering her skirts and accepting.

Lyanna and Sera shared a wide smile, while Brandon and Robert whooped loudly, both grabbing their cup and drown their dornish wine in one go. Brandon and Robert had a bet going on, to see who got so drunk they would have to be carried out. Lyanna had her money on Brandon, while Sera openly went against him and had her money on Robert, just to twist things up.

So far, the two were dealing, they were giggly, but they were still functioning, and definitely could still walk. Seraphina was nervous, so to ease her nerves, she also indulged in the dornish wine – like two cup deep.

She was fine of course, she would be absolutely stupid to get drunk at her first ever tourney. Not only was this her first actual public outing, but it was her first tourney, she wanted to remember it, and wanted to make the most of it.

Looking back over to Ned, Sera couldn't hide the endearing smile on her face as she watched Ned dance with the beautiful Ashara Dayne, and the small blush on his cheeks just made everything so much better.

Robert, who sat in front of Sera, couldn't help but watch the girl as she looked happily over to where Ned was dancing, along with a couple of other people, Cersei Lannister – the light of the west, caught his attention briefly. But to Robert, Cersei Lannister was nothing compared to the beauty before him.

He wasn't sure if it was the amount of drinks in him, or it was just him being him, but suddenly he found himself standing up, with a slight stumble, and offering his hand to Sera. Sera looked over at him, and her eyes widened, before a smile took over her face.

"Would you do me the honors, _my lady?_ " He asked playfully, his cheeks red from the drinks and the amount of laughter escaping him.

She rolled her eyes but accepted. "Of course, _my lord_." She threw in, accepting his hand.

Robert laughed before leading them to the dance floor, joining the rest. Her hands went around his neck, while his hands were modestly placed on her hips. The feeling of being this close to Sera, caused his blood to boil, it a good way. Seraphina smiled up at Robert, the man obviously taller than she way.

And for the first time, Sera found herself _actual_ look at the Lord of Storms End. To her, she believed him to be charming, and rather dashing honestly. He was a tall man, but his height was nowhere near compared to any of the Northern men, that group actually came from giants – well, Sera believed so, they were built so... _big_! Robert seemed to be around six feet, and he big, not in a unattractive way, but he just oozed out strength. Everything about Robert oozed out masculinity, he gave you a sense of security, something that she only got from her family.

Robert was very expressive, to her – she was very good at reading people. He had a pair of big blue eyes that sparkled always, Sera decided that she really liked that about him – his eyes, they were just so blue, and reminded her of the sea. Today, Robert had his dark hair brushed back, his hair tickling the back of his neck. From the small amount of time that Sera knew Robert, she knew that the man enjoyed drinking, sex, and fighting, but despite that, the man always seemed to be smiling when she looked at him. His white teeth contrasted with his bread, but the bread worked for him, it made him more attractive.

Sera's smile diminissed slightly when she realized where her thoughts were taking her. Up to this point, Seraphina had yet to show interest in the opposite sex, sure she had eyes and appreciated an attractive man from afar, but never, has she ever, actually given someone her attention. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable now.

Looking around, she looked for her family, using them as a anchor to just keep her in place and grounded. Her eyes fell upon the table that she just sat on and saw Brandon and Aurane talking animatedly – to her chagrin. She wasn't mad, but that certainly wasn't pairing that she expected. Shifting her focus, she found Benjen standing in the far corner, his eyes sparkling with interest as he spoke to one of the wandering crows in the attendance.

Sera always knew that Benjen wasn't one for marriage, he simply was to wild, and to imagine Benjen sitting in one for long, actually made her feel uncomfortable. For months, Benjen has been talking about the wall, and the night's watch, non stop, it literally came out of the blue. His obsession came from something, this she knew, but from what, she had no clue. It pissed their father off immensely when Benjen ranted about the nights watch, but quite frankly, there was nothing that could be done. Benjen would be leaving them soon, and that was something Sera wasn't ready for.

Continuing her search, she found Jacaerys charming the skirts off of Walter Whents daughter, her blushed was deep as she stared up at Jacaerys. She held back an eye roll. And to her surprise once again, Sera found Lyanna talking to Catelyn, Catelyn seemed to be more invested in the conversation than Lyanna but still, it was a step forward for the two. What confused Sera was the location of her Uncle, he left shortly after they all arrived at the hall, he left very quietly too since nobody noticed him leave.

Looking around, her eyes flitted around the hall, trying to pinpoint his hair, but someone else caught her attention. At the door, walked in Rhaegar Targaryen, followed by Ser Arthur, he walked with pride, his head held up high as the jewels from his crown caught onto the light. He looked regal, and he looked every bit a prince should look like.

He smiled, and waved at everyone, his indigo eyes overlooking everyone but looked dull. He wasn't happy to be here, he'd rather be somewhere else. Tearing her eyes from him, she noticed her uncle walk in through the doors, his eyes catching hers as he gave her a slight nod before finding their table and taking a seat.

Blinking rapidly, she faced Robert once again, and found him already smiling down at her, and his smile was just so infectious, that she found herself smiling back at him.

"You look like your uncle, I see more a resemblance there than with your siblings." He pointed out, noticing where she was looking at.

Feeling sheepish at being caught, she couldn't hid the blush tinting her cheeks. "My mother and my uncle were identical twins, so that's where I got that whole bit from." She shrugged.

"You also seem happier." Robert threw in, catching her off guard.

Last time she checked, she was very careful about any emotion in public. Maybe she wasn't as careful as she thought?

"I don't know what it is, but since we've arrived here, you just seemed to glow when you are with them." He continued, the drink causing his mouth to be a little looser than it should of been.

Sera hid her sigh of relief. "I've missed them. I'm known my siblings my whole life, I've built a childhood with them, and that's something that I never got the chance to do with my cousins and my uncle." And then she furrowed her eyebrows, feeling like she needed to explain a little more for it to make sense to him. "I was born in Driftmark, but as soon as I was, my father took me to Winterfell, intending for us to never return but my Uncle didn't accept that. For years, my uncle would have to leave Driftmark and come to Winterfell for us to simply interact, until a couple years back, my uncle convinced my father to allow me to spend my fall and winters in Winterfell and my spring and summers in driftmark."

"You simply cherish the small amount of time you have with them." Robert said, understanding what she was trying to say.

"Yes." She said, nodding.

"I have siblings as well," Robert said suddenly, catching her attention. "Sadly, we're not as close as you are with your siblings."

She smiled at that, but before she could utter a word, the hall doors opened, and she saw the golden capes, which meant more kingsguard, which also meant that the King was here.

"The King." Robert muttered, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before grabbing Sera's arm, and directing the two towards their table, where she was tugged over by Brandon, sitting in the middle of Lyanna and Brandon.

Her eyes flickered over to her Uncle, and noticed that he didn't looked stressed nor interested over the turn of events. The hall was filled of whispers as everyone tried to figure out why the King was coming. The king _never_ left King's Landing after his abduction. Her eyes then flickered over to the crown prince to find him watching the door, anticipation clear in his eyes as he waited to finally see the King.

As a matter of fact, everyone looked anxious, and it caused her to feel ridiculously uncomfortable.

Suddenly, everyone began to drop into a kneel, as a small frail man appear. She felt her eyes widen in horror as her eyes fell upon the crown on his head, the crown was thick, with dragon designs surrounding it. The crown looked heavy for his frame. From her spot, she got a pretty good view, she could tell the king was rather tall, but he was very thin, and had long pale hair that looked dull and unkept, his hair longer than hers no doubt. He had pale purple eyes that looked almost translucent, and the long nails coming from under his sleeves caused her to flinch lightly in shock.

Was this really there king?

He looked...wild, and unstable.

She just couldn't fathom how someone like that was sitting on the throne.

 _Announcing King Aerys, second of his name._

Everyone stood up, and soon her eyes fell upon a blonde male standing right behind the King. His hair was blonder than spun gold, and his eyes extremely green. He looked serious, his Kingsguard uniform made him stand out more compared to the other Kingsguard, for his armour was sparkling new, while the others were a little dull since they have seen many fights.

She didn't know who he was, but he looked important.

Everyone began to clap and cheer as the king walked by, walking towards where Rhaegar stood. The king smiled, but his smile didn't have an inch of friendliness, it gave her goosebumps.

Reaching his son, there wasn't a warm look exchanged between the two, if anything, the king openly glared at Rhaegar before taking a seat himself, facing all of them, the prince sitting right besides him, he had a chair beside him but it appeared empty, the chair no doubt for the Princess.

The King took his seat first before the Prince did, seeing the two seated next to each other was bizarre. The king didn't look like a king, while the prince just looked the part. If you saw the two, you would assume Rhaegar to be King, not him.

With bated breath, everyone waited for Aerys to say something. The King narrowed his eyes and his eyes danced around, until his eyes fell upon the dornish table, where Prince Oberyn sat, and he smiled, and it was anything but friendly.

"Shall we begin?"


End file.
